The Music of Life
by BalletOfLove
Summary: Life is like the piano, it has black keys and white keys, both are needed to make music, however. Harry must learn to take the good with the bad when the person he loves, his family, and his way of life are put in danger. He must learn to listen to the music of life.
1. Chapter 1

(Summer, 1983)

"Ow! Dad, why does this hurt so much?" Harry yelled in pain. His father merely laughed with amusement. He grabbed the seven-year old's small hand.

"In time, you will develop callouses, Harry. But for now, you have to work through the pain. Learning the guitar takes time and patience," The father smiled softly at his child who returned the smile. "Now, try again,"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He placed his hands on the strings of the instrument. He breathed out and began playing. The sound was rather horrendous but it was a start.

The young child looked at his father, who kept the same smile. "Good, but press your fingers down a little harder," He nodded and adjusted. The sound improved slightly. "See, how much better that sound?"

Harry stopped and looked at his fingers on his left hand. "They are so red," His father smiled and held up his hand, which showed callouses from years of experience.

"As I said, in time you will get better,"

"Wow, look at you two getting along," a female voice stated in a joyous tone. Harry turned towards the owner of the voice and watched as his mother walked towards them. Standing by her side was his little brother.

His father chuckled and stood up. "Just teaching him a little something on the guitar,"

The red-headed woman smiled and laughed. "You act like your father more and more each year, James. Well, lunch is ready if you two want to eat,"

The older man looked at his son, who was still seated with the instrument that was a little too big for him. "Just a little longer Lily and we'll be in,"

The mother rolled her eyes. "Aright, but don't stay out too long," she walked away with the littlest member of the family following behind.

Harry watched as his father sat back down next to him. "Alright, Harry, play it one more time,"

* * *

(Present day)

"Harry, can you please do that somewhere else? I'm trying to do my homework," Adrian asked in an annoyed tone. Harry looked at his younger brother with a confused look. He removed the loose guitar string from his teeth.

"I only have like three more strings to change and besides you should have finished all of it during summer. Not the night before school,"

The younger Potter rolled his eyes. "You change your strings like every month,"

"When you play as often as I do, you have to change your strings a lot," The older brother stated as he finished changing his fourth string.

"Whatever, can you at least tell me the answers to Snape's assignment?" He asked in desperation.

Harry scoffed and kept the focus on his task at hand. "You think I remember homework from my fourth year?"

"You are the smartest wizard at our school," Adrian stated in a flat tone.

"That doesn't mean I know what Snape is giving you, besides, he probably changed it by now to prevent cheating,"

The younger Potter sighed and leaned back in his seat, slamming his book closed in the process. "I give up, I'll just cheat off of Hermione on the train," Harry chuckled at the notion and continued to change his strings.

The room was quiet for a moment before the young brother broke the silence with a question. "Do you miss dad, Harry?"

The young man stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his brother. He was stunned by the question. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

Adrian just shrugged his shoulders. "It's just, I don't know, it's been a whole year since he disappeared. Everything just changed once he was gone. Mom passed away from illness and Rose was sent to live with Aunt Petunia. It doesn't seem like we are a family anymore," tears were visibly forming in the eyes of the younger Potter.

Harry sighed and placed down his tools. "We're still a family, Adrian, just different that's all,"

"How can we say we're a family? Our little sister lives in London and we're here in Manchester. Our grandparents are barely home and even when they are, we can't even get in a word. Not to mention they are muggles and we are wizards," The young man stood up forcefully and slammed his hands on the table. Tears were flowing freely.

Harry stayed quiet, he was speechless. Adrian clenched his fist and quickly ran up out of the room. The older brother stood dumbfounded.

"_What am I going to do?"_

* * *

(Paris, France)

"_One more time," _the teacher firmly stated.

The young woman sighed and placed her hands back and on the ivory keys of the piano. She began playing and everything was flawless. Like it was supposed to be.

"_See what happens when you focus?" _The young woman stopped playing and looked at her teacher.

"_Thank you, madame," _she stated coldly.

"_We're done for today, but I want you to practice for at least an hour tonight and please record it," _

"_Yes, madame," _the young woman stated in the same cold tone.

"_Good, I will see you tomorrow at the same time," _The young woman stood up from the seat and headed towards the exit. When she entered the waiting area, seated in one of the seats was a handsome young man who was busy reading a book. He looked up at her and smiled.

"_Finally done, huh?" _He stood up and made his way over to her. _"You know it would help for you to smile a bit Fleur?" _

She rolled her eyes and kept the same cold expression. _"I don't need your sass, Isaac," _She walked passed him without a second thought.

"_Well I love you too, cousin," _she heard him whispered sarcastically.

The pair walked out of the building and into the cold night. Fleur looked up at the moon and sighed. She clenched her fist and felt tears forming.

"_Hey, is everything alright?" _

She just shook her head and wiped away the tears. _"I'm fine, just tired that's all," _

"_No, tell me what's wrong, the ice queen of the Delacours doesn't cry without a reason," _The young man placed a hand on the shoulder of his cousin.

Fleur sighed and took a deep breath. She wiped away a loose tear. _"For one, I wasn't crying and two, I'm sick of these lessons. It's not fun anymore," _

"_Then why don't you quit?" _

"_You don't think I've tried? Our demon of a grandmother won't let me," _She yelled in anger.

"_Hey, keep your voice down, it's late, you'll wake the neighbors," _The young man removed his hand and gave a defeated tone. _"I know our family is tough but I remember that you love playing the piano-" _

"_I used to love playing the piano, now it's just a chore," _She cut him off.

"_Well you know what I mean, sometimes, you just have to stop worrying about what others want and listen to your heart," _

The young woman held back a laugh. _"Listen to my heart? Who are you and what have you done with my cousin?" _

He smiled and chuckled. _"Okay, you have a point there, but you know what I mean, sometimes you just have to listen to the music of life and let things happen. It's late, go home and get some rest. We'll more about this tomorrow," _The young man began walking away but not before looking back one more time.

"_Remember, sometimes you just have to listen to the music of life," _

Fleur watched as he walked away and scoffed. She began walking in the opposite direction.

"_**The music of life,"**_

* * *

AN: **Guess what, I didn't quit. Anyways, it's been months since I've written and I can gladly say I am back. Anyways, let's some questions out of the way. What happened to that one story? Long story short, I lost passion for that one and I made a lot of plot holes I didn't want to patch up. I still have the files for the story and I might republish it but I am uncertain. At the moment, I want to just focus on the task at hand. Along with that, grammar wise, I don't have someone to check for me, so I have to catch and fix them myself. If I miss something, please let me know. **

**For those who read my other story, this one is set in the same universe, same characters, same strengths, and weaknesses of the characters. Just a completely different plot. Anyways, thank you for being patient and I hope I still have your attention. **


	2. Chapter 2

(Paris, France)

"_Keep your focus, don't over commit to one attack," _

Fleur breathed heavily, she held her blade up and carefully waited on her opponent. Her instructor lunged forward, the young woman quickly moved out of the way. She thrust forward and struck them clean on the chest.

"_Excellent!" _her instructor took off her mask, revealing a middle-aged man with a graying beard. _"You get better and better each day," _

The young woman took off her mask, her long blonde hair flowing freely. A heavy sigh leaves her body. She watched her instructor hesitate for a moment. She knew what was going to happen next.

"_So, do you want to go-" _he paused. _"Would you like to go grab some dinner?" _

The young woman smirked and scoffed. _"My, my, a teacher and a student, going to dinner together? That would be unprofessional, Mr. Teller," _

The man's face became flush with red. _"It's just, that-" _Fleur didn't wait to hear the response and walked out of the room. She made her way to the changing room and quickly walked inside. She sat down on the bench and sighed. The young woman began untying her gear, she could hear the sound of the door opening.

The blue-eyed beauty looked up at the person walking in, it was her fellow duelist and friend. Exhaustion was written all over the other french woman's face. _"I will never understand why my teacher is so crazy," _

Fleur chuckled quietly. _"At least you don't have to deal with creepy old men asking you out every day," _

"_It must be so hard to be beautiful isn't it?" _the girl asked sarcastically. The beauty chuckled and began playing her gear in her locker.

"_Beauty isn't a gift, Marie, it's a curse," _

The brunette scoffed at the notion. _"A curse? I can't even get one cute guy to look at me, while you get a guy asking for your hand in marriage every day." _the girl sat down on the bench and groaned. _"Life is not fair," _

Fleur chuckled softly. _"I'm pretty sure I don't get asked every day. I'm not that special_" The young woman took note of the dirty look that her friend gave her.

"_You're kidding me, right? Oh, no you're only blessed with the most beautiful blue eyes, flawless skin, perfect hair, musical talent, an athletic body, and to add the icing on the pie, you're 181 cm tall. Not special huh?" _

The beauty scoffed. _"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you had a crush on me, Marie," _she teased.

The brunette rolled her eyes. _"I'm not feeding your ego anymore than I have to," _

"_Just hurry up and get changed, dinner is on me tonight,"_

* * *

"Will we have enough time to go see her?"

"I don't know Adrian, by the time we get there, we have to unload everything and then get it on to the next train,"

"It shouldn't take that long to move a few suitcases," the younger Potter exclaimed.

"No, it shouldn't, but driving from King's Cross to where Aunt Petunia lives, will take a long time," the older brother explained.

Harry watched as his brother clenched his fist in anger. "We have to get her back, we can't keep living like this,"

The emerald-eyed young man sighed. "I know Adrian, I know. But you know what the court said, as long as I'm a minor and still in school, we cannot legally take care of her on our own,"

"You turned 18 today, you're not a minor anymore," the younger brother protested.

"But I'm still in school," The older brother watched as Adrian opened his mouth to protest but decided otherwise. "I'm sorry Adrian, there isn't much I can do at the moment. But I promise you that once I get out of school, I will fix everything and we will be a family again," he stated sincerely.

Adrian turned towards his older brother. "With what power will we have? A degree from Hogwarts? That doesn't carry any weight in the muggle world,"

Harry felt his stomach dropped. "I-I,"

The young man sighed. "We need to find dad, Harry he will solve all of our problems,"

"Adrian..." he stated quietly.

"What? Don't tell me you're gonna be like everyone else," the younger Potter stated in an angry tone. He rose from his seat.

He hesitated. "It's, it's been over a year Adrian…."

"And what? He could still be out there! You can't just forget about him," Tears began flowing freely down cheeks.

All Harry could do was look at his brother, for he was at a loss for words. The younger Potter clenched his fists and ran out of the train compartment. Harry leaned his head back and sighed. He turned towards the window and watched as the world quickly passed by him.

* * *

"_So, what are you planning to do after school?" _

Fleur stopped her fork halfway and looked at her friend in confusion. _"I never really thought of it before," _

"_Really? I've been dreading this year. I don't want to be an adult," _

The beauty chuckled _"__I sorta forgot how old I am," _

Her brunette friend gasped loudly. _"That's outrageous, how can you?" _

Fleur smiled and shrugged her shoulders. _"I never really celebrate my birthday, it's just another day for me. Besides, I'll be at school when it comes," _

Her friend slammed her fist on the table, shocking the beauty and nearly spilling their drinks. _"You need to tell me where your school is, so I can come to visit. We are not missing another birthday!" _

"_Keep your voice down, people are staring,"_ She whispered. Fleur sighed and placed her fork down._ "I already told you, __the academy that I go to, is rather-" _She chose her words carefully. _"Difficult to get to," _

She watched as an annoyed expression appeared on her friend's face. _"Fleur, we've been friends since we were five, why don't you just tell me where you go to school?" _

"_It's not that simple," _A silence appeared for a second before her friend just leaned back and chuckled.

"_Fine, the ice queen must keep her secrets right?" _a smirked appeared on her face.

"_Why does everyone call me that?" _Fleur asked in a very annoyed tone.

"_You're kidding me right?" _

"_No, I'm not kidding you, Marie," _

Marie, without question, grabbed a silver spoon and held it close to the beauty's face, to the point where it nearly touches her nose. _"You never smile Fleur. I love you with all my heart, sweetie. But sometimes, even I'__m afraid of you and your glare," _

"_Hey, I'm not that mean," _The blue-eyed beauty stated in an offended tone.

"_I never said you were mean, you just look mean. Let me show you," _Suddenly Marie placed her hands on Fleur's cheeks, Using her thumbs, she forced a smile on her friend. _"See, look how beautiful you look with a smile on your face," _

Fleur shook her head violently. _"Alright, I get it, I need to smile more," _

"_And tell me where you go to school," _

"_I will give you the address," _Fleur compromised.

"_Fine, and we need to find you a man," _

A very disgusted look came on Fleur's face. _"That is the last thing I need," _

"_Come on, I bet you, we can find you the perfect man," _Beauty opened her mouth to protest, but she stopped herself when her friend seemed to not be listening. _"Hmm, I believe the perfect man for you will be 192 cm tall, black hair, green eyes, musical, dreamy, and quiet," _

She arched her brow. _"Why quiet?" _

"_I feel like you would punch someone loud and rambunctious," _

"_Do you think I'm that evil?" _

"_Not evil, just insensitive. No offense," _

Fleur chuckled. _"None taken. Hmm, I'm not gonna lie, a guy who has all of those would be __nice," _

"_Exactly, now we just need to find him," _

"_I don't think someone like that exists," _

"_You never know," _

"_**Hmm, I hope someone like that exists,"**_

* * *

AN: **Yes, I know I tend to rush, I just want to get to the main part of the story soon and after this, I will take longer to post. These two chapters are just meant for me set the characters up and some of the plot. Also 181 cm is about 5'11 and 192 is about 6'3 for us Americans. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Have they made any progress on finding him?"

Harry shook his head somberly as he tuned his instrument. "They gave up on the search at the end of last year. They didn't see the point in looking for someone who's been gone for a year,"

"How's everything at home? With Adrian I mean?"

"You know the drill Micheal, he's finally growing into his hormones and his emotions are all through the roof,"

The gray-eyed wizard sighed, defeated. "I'm sorry about your situation mate,"

Harry stopped for a moment then continued tuning his guitar, he chose not to say anything. He kept his vision low.

"Lad, there isn't much you can do, you shouldn't blame yourself," His other friend stated. The black-haired young man looked up.

"I ask myself every night if there was anything I could have done. I didn't get a chance to tell my father I loved him before he left,"

"He was an Auror, the danger is a part of that life," Micheal added on. Harry finished tuning his instrument, he began playing a soft tune, once again, choosing to say nothing. Neither of his friends chose to say anything and listened to the music.

He played for a while, a long while. By the time he finished, it was dusk. They left at noon. The young man stopped and looked at his fingers, they were red and it hurt to touch anything.

"Lad, you need to learn control when playing that thing, you're fingers are gonna fall off,"

"I'm well aware of that Finn, I just get lost in the music I guess," Harry placed his father's guitar done and leaned back. He looked at his friends who both wore dark expressions. He chose not to address it. "How are you two preparing for this year?"

The Irishmen rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You sound like my mum, lad." He stood up. "' You need to focus on your future, you need to make money and be successful and not a deadbeat like your pa'" he animated his every word. "God, I am sick of hearing her talk," He sat back down in a huff.

"Did you ever find out what happened to your father?" Micheal asked, trying to break the tension. "Didn't your mum say he traveled a lot,"

The redhead scoffed. "The only thing that old hag had told me about him is that he was a criminal. No picture, no name, not even how they met. All she keeps saying is, 'don't be like him'"

"Must be hard to live with nothing but muggles. Not being able to use magic all summer," Harry noted.

"Do you know how hard it is to do Snape's homework when my entire family are crazy religious nut cases who would burn me at the stake?" Finn stated in an angry tone. "I couldn't wait for this year so I can finally leave that house," He turned towards their friend. "What about you Micheal? You ready to leave?"

The gray-eyed young man sighed and smiled. "It's daunting, not gonna lie but it's something that I've been expecting,"

"The famous pure-blood family tree that is the Ashe family tree, you lads have been on top of the wizarding world for how many generations now?" Finn jokingly asked with a chuckle.

"Don't remind me Finn, my pa already has me following him to the ministry. I didn't get a single day off this summer,"

"I wouldn't complain if I had access to the best tutors that money can buy. I bet you didn't even have to lift one finger this summer," The Irishmen joked.

"It is nice but I want to do more than just live under my family's wealth, besides, money can't buy intelligence. Harry is still the best wizard of this generation." They turned towards the young man, who's been quiet for the most part.

"I don't think I'm the best of this generation," he stated quietly, in an indifferent tone.

"Ah, there is the modesty of Harry Potter. Lad, you need to give yourself more credit. You've done a lot in the last few years,"

"Yeah, it's not easy being the captain of the Quidditch team and have top marks,"

"The only thing we need to do is find you a date," Finn teased. "Seven years and you have yet to find a date, that is surprising and amazing at the same time,"

"How is it surprising?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Well, you have girls throwing themselves at you and yet you haven't seemed to notice a single one of them. Are you that hard to please?" Micheal stated.

"Or is there something else in play?" Finn asked with a wink. The raven-haired wizard chuckled and shook his head.

"No, nothing like that Finn, sorry to disappoint you. I just never found the time I guess,"

His friends leaned back with wide smiles on their faces. "Well, we're gonna find you someone, lad. It's your last year, you should at least be able to find someone."

"It's not necessary," Harry argued. But he knew better.

"It will happen, Harry, you know when Finn sets his mind to something, he gets it," The gray-eyed wizard chuckled.

"And that's why he had the most detention in school history. Those Weasley twins think he is a God," Harry teased back.

The Irishmen chuckled. "Us Irish are a tricky bunch, it happens. It's our charm," The sound of a trolley appeared and soon there was an old woman standing at the front of their door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" the old witch asked with a kind smile. All three shook their head and she walked away. Finn turned his head out the door and closed the door quickly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He removed a thing tube made out of paper and places it to his lips. He lit the cigarette and took a deep swig.

Both Harry and Micheal looked at their friend in disdained. "You know you're gonna get in trouble if you get caught with that," Harry stated.

The Irishmen shrugged his shoulders as he removed it from his mouth. Smoke appeared out of his mouth as he spoke. "They haven't caught me yet, plus I know the route and time of the trolley," he took another hit.

"That stuff isn't good for you, you know?" Micheal stated in concern.

"Neither is getting hunted by the dark lord but you don't see Neville complaining," He tapped the paper tube and the ashes fall to the ground. He stopped on the amber quickly.

Harry arched his brow. "I don't think Neville chose to be the chosen one, you chose to smoke,"

"Same difference, plus, I can quit whenever I want. I only brought one pack," the two friends rolled their eyes, knowing better at this point. "Anyways, are you lads playing Quidditch this year?"

Micheal leaned back and smiled. "Is that even a question? Of course, this will be the year we take down Ravenclaw,"

Finn took another hit before speaking, the room began to fill with the smell of smoke. "You say the same thing every year and it ends the same way every time, why is this year different?" he teased.

"Because this year, we will stop Harry from scoring," the wizard stated excitedly.

"And how will you do that?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Ah, now that is a secret only to Gryffindors,"

"Which means, they don't have a plan," Finn mocked.

"Be quiet, it will work this year," Micheal stated in an annoyed tone.

"I'm just being honest," he stated as he finished his cigarette. He took out his wand and with a flick, he removed all evidence of his wrongdoing.

Harry sighed and leaned back. He stared out the window, the sky was now night and the moon shined brightly. He didn't say another word and grabbed his guitar and began playing. The only sound in that cart was the sound of music.

* * *

(Hogwarts, three weeks into classes)

7th year for Harry had been interesting, to say the least. He was named head boy, which basically means he gets a dorm all to himself. Which he didn't mind. The opening ceremony is as boring as ever, so were the classes.

The young man didn't get that many chances to speak to his brother, he spent most of his time with his friends or by himself. Quidditch was, however, canceled this year. Hogwarts was selected to be host to a once-famous tournament. Whatever it was, Harry did not pay much attention.

He, along with the rest of the school, sat in the great hall with bated breaths as Dumbledore begins to announce the arrival of two schools. The young man did wonder why there was a huge commotion early, something about flying horses and a giant ship.

Harry had his thoughts interrupted as he heard the booming voice of the headmaster. "Now, please give a warm welcome to our friends from the south, the students of Beuaxbaton," the doors burst opened and a bunch of students in blue uniforms came flooding in.

The young man watched as they performed their routine, he did note that almost all of them were extremely attractive. Following behind the students was what Harry can only guess to be their headmistress. She was tall, possibly a half-giant, Harry thought.

A small bit of light caught Harry's eyes but he didn't know what it was. He took a deep breath and stood up. He made his way over to doors and snuck out of the great hall.

He walked through the dark hallways and made his way to the courtyard, it caught him by surprise that there was another person already there, she was sitting on one of the walls and was looking at the sky. She seemed to be looking at the moon. She was dressed in the same blue uniforms he saw earlier. He walked over to her and suddenly felt a weird pull towards her.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" he asked softly. She turned towards him and he noted how beautiful her face was. All of her features were perfect.

"Laisse-moi tranquille," she stated coldly in French.

"Je suis juste sympa c'est tout," he replied back perfectly. A shocked expression appeared on her face. "May I join you?"

The young woman relaxed and sighed. "If you want," Harry sat down next to her and stared forward.

"So, what are you doing out here? The rest of your school is inside," Harry stated in a friendly tone. The young woman scoffed.

"I don't dance, zat why I am out 'ere. I should be asking you zee same question mousier,"

"Well, I am not a really social person. The one perk of having top marks is that I can go wherever I want without being questioned," He replied in as friendly as possible. She gave a quiet chuckle. "May, I ask why your school is coming to mine,"

The young woman looked at Harry and he noted how beautiful her eyes are. "Zey did not inform you?"

"They might have, but I never listen to what the teachers say, it's just generally just filler. Or for those who follow the rules,"

"Oh, so you are a rule breaker?" she asked in an intrigued tone.

"Well, I wouldn't say that it's just that, I don't like being around others a lot," Harry noted the small smirk on her face, which disappeared quickly.

"Zat's makes two of us," Harry noticed that most of her answers were quick and she speaks in a very quiet tone.

"So what do they call you?"

She scoffed once more. "People call me many zings, zee most beautiful girl in zee world, zee ice queen, a Goddess. Take your pick,"

"Well, what do you prefer to be called?" he asked sincerely.

"Fleur, my name is Fleur,"

"Flower?"

"You are a smart one, oui eet means flower. My parents chose a fitting name," she stated coldly.

"Well, I think it's a good name,"

"Eet's just a name," the young woman stated coldly and avoided his gaze. A silence appeared between the two of them and they both looked up at the stars. The distance sound of cheering could be heard. She chuckled. "I believe zee famous seeker 'as arrived,"

"Seeker?" he asked.

"Zee one zat's plays for zee Bulgarians. Zee one zat every girl wants but cannot 'ave. Krum or whatever,"

"Why would he be here?"

She chuckled once more. "You really don't listen, do you? Zey are bringing back zee tri wizard tournament, some famous event where zee three most powerful schools come togezzer to compete for glory," Harry vaguely remembers hearing about it.

"Oh,"

"Oui, eet's ridiculous in my opinion,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Making a bunch of seventeen-year-olds goes against each other for glory? Zat doesn't sound ridiculous?"

"It does sound ridiculous." Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the young woman looking at him. A weird expression came on her face.

"May I ask somezing?" Harry turned towards her and notice that the cold look on her face has faded a bit but her eyes still could freeze hell itself.

"Um, sure. Go ahead,"

"'Ow tall are you?"

Harry hesitated to answer the unorthodox question. "Um, 193 cm? Why do you ask?" he noticed she whispered something under her breath.

"Nozing, just curious, zat's all. So tell me, what are your interests?" he noticed a shift in her tone.

"Oh, uh, well there isn't much to tell. The only real thing is that I play the guitar," Once again she whispered something under her breath.

"What is your name?"

"Oh, it's Harry,"

"Well, eet was fun talking to you 'Arry but I must go do somezing," She climbed off the wall and brushed off her clothes.

"Oh, well, it was nice meeting you,"

She looked back and gave a small, half-cocked smile. Harry felt his heart stopped. "Likewise," With that, she walked off into the night. The young man watched as she disappeared.

"_**What a woman," **_he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"_You have got to be kidding me?!" _Fleur held the phone away from her ear as her friends yelled loudly.

"_Marie, calm down, it has to be midnight over there," _

"_You're telling me a hot guy with everything I described is over there?!" _

"_I never said he was hot," _Fleur couldn't help but smile at her friend's excitement. The young man continued to listen to her friend as she wrapped the cord of the phone around her finger.

"_Fleur, you have to date him, he sounds perfect for you," _

"_Keep in mind, I met him like an hour ago. Also, I'm not looking to date a boy that I will never see again once this year is over," _

"_Don't think like that!" _Once again the beauty held the phone away from her ear. _"Love will find a way to make everything work. You just have to believe," _

"_I have been single my entire life, I think I'll be fine one more year," _

"_But Fleur, he is different, he will be the one," _

"_I highly doubt that," _

"_I can imagine it now, your wedding will be perfect. There will be white everywhere. White flowers, white dresses, white napkins. It will be perfect," _

The young woman chuckled. _"It sounds like you're trying to live your fantasies through me," _

"_Don't be crazy, every queen needs his king. He's a queen," _

"_Wait, a queen doesn't need a king to be a queen. A prince needs to marry a princess to become a princess," _

"_Oh stop being smart, you have to be perfect for this man, he will change your world. He will make your world shine with golden lights and the birds will chirp loudly," _

"_You need to stop reading those romance novels," _She teased. _"Well, it was nice talking to you but these long-distance calls will suck me dry," _

"_Alright, love you girl," _

"_Love you too," _

"_Remember, he's your man, Byyye" _With that, her friend hung up. Fleur placed the phone back down and chuckled.

"_**Oh, that girl is something else," **_The young woman climbed out of the bed and walked over to the mirror. She looked at herself intensely and sighed. She grabbed her make-up box and sat down. The beauty kept looking at herself in the mirror. She takes a dark red lipstick and draws a large X on the mirror.

"_Perfection, that is key," _She whispered to herself. _"I have to be perfect," _

A knock from the door broke her train of thought. Fleur snapped out of her trance and quickly walked over to the door. When she opened it, she was met with a boy. He was shaking like a fool.

"_Can I help you, Noah?" _She asked as she looked down at the shorter boy.

"_I- I have this for you," _He held out a letter with a heart on the envelope with a fancy P written on the cover.

She grabbed the letter and looked back at the boy, who looked like he was about to pass out from fear. She gave a fake smile. _"Thank you, Noah," _She kissed him on the cheek and as she closed the door, she heard a thud. The beauty chuckled and walked over to her bed.

Fleur looked at the letter and groaned. She snapped her fingers and the letter was soon in ashes. She sat down on her bed and stared up to the ceiling. She closed her eyes and began to get lost in her thoughts.

* * *

(Next morning)

"So where did you disappeared to last night, Harry?" Finn asked with a smirk. His green tie was a mess and he seemed to be missing half of his uniform. "I saw you sneaking out,"

"I just need some air, that's all," he answered as he continued to poke at his breakfast. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much, all you need to know is that you can put your name into that goblet over there," He pointed to a goblet that spewed out blue flame at the front of the great hall. "If you do, you can be selected to be the champion for Hogwarts in the tournament.

"The only rule is that you have to be seventeen," Micheal added. "We are announcing who gets to be chosen tomorrow evening on Halloween,"

"You thinking of entering lads?" Finn asked as he shoved a waffle into his mouth.

"I don't think my father would want me to enter a tournament that could kill me," The gray-eyed wizard stated. "And you know Harry,"

"Fair enough,"

"What is even gonna happen in the tournament?" Harry asked.

"No one knows, it is all a mystery," Micheal explained. "All we know is that there will be three champions and the prize is one thousand galleons and 'eternal glory'"

"I heard that Beauxbatons has a Veela as one of their students," Finn noted.

Both of the friends looked at him intently. "A Veela?" Micheal asked.

"Yes, sir. A Veela, I'm keeping my eyes out so I can catch this beauty,"

"You think you can bed her in one year?" Harry teased.

"Lad, I just need to turn up the charm and she will be mine by dinner,"

"Well good luck finding her, I'm pretty sure every guy will be all over her," Micheal teased.

"Lad, no one can charm the ladies like," He spoke with bravado.

Harry chuckled and went back to his thoughts. His mind drifted back to the girl from the previous night. He couldn't stop thinking about her. _**"Could she be the Veela?"**_

Suddenly he felt a weird pull, the one he felt from the last night. He turned his head towards the feeling and not to his surprise, everyone was looking in the same direction. That's when he saw her. Just as beautiful as last night.

"I believe we found the Veela," Micheal stated with a chuckle.

She was alone, which was weird for Harry. Without a second thought, he stood up and walked over to her. As he got closer, he felt the pull getting stronger.

He felt the number of eyes looking at him. They were piercing. She looked at him and he noted that her face relaxed a bit.

"Well, good morning to you," he stated quietly.

"Likewise,"

"Finally decided to be social?"

She shrugged. "Wasn't my choice but my 'eadmistress told me to go explore,"

He chuckled. "Fair enough," He noticed that she looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"May I make a request?"

"Uh, sure,"

"Would you mind giving me a tour of your school?" Harry was taken back by the request but he didn't mind.

"Of course,"

She smiled but it quickly went away. "Lead zee way," She turned tail and began walking away. Harry looked back and noticed his two friends staring at him with gaping mouths. He chuckled and followed her.

* * *

The pair sat quietly at the lake, the young man stood in the shallow part of the lake, skipping rocks. The young woman hugged her legs and watched his figure, she caught herself staring a little too long. Neither of them said much to one another. Despite being strangers, she felt comfortable with him.

"Did you really want a tour of the school or was that just an excuse to leave?" he asked while still looking out to the water.

She scoffed. "I would expect a loner to understand,"

"What makes you think I am a loner?" He kept skipping rocks.

"Well, you did tell me last night that you don't like being around ozzer a lot, I just assumed,"

He chuckled. "I guess I am a loner, is that a problem?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Shouldn't be an issue, I don't like people eizzer,"

"Now why is that?"

"Oh, beauty is not a gift, eet is a curse," she watched as he stopped playing with the water and turned towards her. She noted his features, a mature face with messy hair and bright green eyes that hid behind round glasses.

"Why do you say that?"

She leaned back on her hands and looked to the sky. "Well, let's see. Girls hate me because zey zink I want to steal zier boyfriends, boys want me and act like fools around me, old men want me and eet's creepy," she watched as the young man laughed. "Now what is so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just I never thought I would ever meet a girl like you,"

She was taken aback. "What do you mean by zat?"

"A girl who is part Veela I mean,"

She was stunned for a moment, she watched the amused look on his face as if he just won a prize. "'Ow did you know?"

"There was a rumor your school had a Veela and I just assumed considering everything you just told me,"

Fleur scoffed and shook her head. "You Englishmen are razzer blunt aren't you?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out," he walked over and sat down next to her. She caught his scent which was filled with cinnamon.

"So tell me then, why are you a loner," he leaned back on his hands as well and looked into the sky.

"Hmm, I guess it may have to do with the fact that I was always a quiet child and when I got older it just never changed. I feel alone in a crowd that's all,"

"Hmm," she watched as he looked at her. "Why zee guitar?"

His expression changed and was replaced with a mixture of joy and sorrow. "My father always played and he taught me when I was young. It was the only thing that made me feel comfortable and I guess I just enjoy the music. What about you? Do you play any instruments?"

Fleur sighed and laughed. "I play zee piano,"

"Why the piano?"

"Because my grandmama told me to, I used to enjoy eet but eet is just a chore nowadays," She dug her fingers into the ground and he seemed to notice. He decided not to press the question.

"Well, I think that's impressive, I could never learn the piano if I tried,"

She chuckled. "Eet's not as 'ard as people may zink eet is,"

"You've been playing for years so I think you have an unfair advantage in saying that,"

"Well, I 'ave to play eet whezzer I like eet or not,"

"Parents?"

"Grandparents,"

"I see," It got quiet between the two of them for a moment before he asked another question. He was looking out into the water once more. "Do you ever wonder how life would be if you just disappeared? Like how people would react?" She was slow to answer. It was never a question she thought about. "You don't have to answer if you can't,"

"I wouldn't know, eet would be easier to live life I suppose, not having a marriage proposal every ozzer week would be nice,"

"Does that really happen?"

"You would be surprised," he laughed.

"Well, what do you think life would be like if you weren't a Veela? Like people saw you for, well you and not just for your beauty?"

"I'm only part Veela but I would guess eet would be a little more manageable,"

"I'm guessing not a lot of guys get your attention?"

"My attention?" he nodded but his vision was still forward.

"It's easy for them to be attracted to you but I'm guessing it would be hard for them to catch your eyes,"

She thought about it for a moment. "Zere was one guy but you wouldn't want to 'ere about eet?"

"I've heard a lot of things before, go ahead,"

"Well, I was very young and he goes to zee same piano class as me. I zought 'e was different because he was a bubbling idiot around me. 'E was sweet and kind. He made me smile a lot and I guess I 'ad a crush,"

"Why didn't you do anything about it?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"I was ten, dating wasn't a big zing for me and 'e was sixteen. 'E wouldn't go for someone like me at zat age," she couldn't help but laugh at his reaction at her revelation.

"I see," he laughed as well.

"What about your romantic life?" he laughed even harder at her question.

"It's none existent, never had a girlfriend or a crush,"

"Really? And I zought I was 'ard to please," It caught her by surprise by him gently hitting her arm. She didn't mind it.

"It's nothing like that, it's just that a lot of girls here are not that special. They all act the same or they're a little weird. It gets tiring after seven years,"

"A little weird is not such a bad zing you know,"

"So you count eating bugs and being obsessed with toads as a little weird," Fleur watched him laugh as a look of disgust appeared on her face.

"I take zat back zen,"

He stopped laughing slowly. "It's funny to think how easy it is to fall in love with someone," She felt her gut drop for a moment. She couldn't explain it.

"What makes you say zat?"

"I know people at this school who date someone for a week and then moved on to a new person the next week. I'm not saying it's real love, I'm saying that it easy to move on from your feelings,"

"What would you do if you fall in love? Real love,"

It was his turn to think about the question. He took longer than her. "Well, I would hold them tight and protect them from the world. Because you can lose someone in a flash," she notices his eyes getting teary. She hesitated with her next question.

"'Ave you ever lost anyone?" she watched him bit his lips and tears were flowing freely. She thought about reaching a hand out but felt like it wasn't her place. "I'm sorry if I crossed a line,"

He wiped the tears away and took a deep breath. "No, it's okay," she gave him a moment. "I lost my father last year, he just disappeared when he was on a mission for our government, they tried to look for him but there was not a single trace of him anywhere," Fleur felt like a dagger was thrust through her stomach.

"I. I am really sorry to 'ear zat,"

He shook his head. "Thank you, it's just hard because everything changed. My mother passed away not long after he disappeared. My sister was moved to live with my aunt. My brother and I were sent to live with our grandparents. It doesn't feel like a family anymore," she didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. "I just want a second with him, to tell him I love him,"

She took a deep breath. "Wherever 'e is, I'm sure 'e knows you love 'im,"

He was quiet but there was a smile on his face. "You know, it was nice to hear that," he looked at his watch and a grim look appeared on his face. "Shit, I am late to class,"

She chuckled. "I'm sorry for keeping you,"

He stood up quickly and grabbed his bag. "It was nice to talk to you, I hope we do it again sometimes,"

She gave him a genuine smile for once. "I feel the same, 'ow about you come back tonight, let's say at six?"

He smiled as he quickly put his bag over his shoulder. "Sounds like a plan, I'll talk to you later. Bye." He quickly ran off and she watched his figure disappeared.

"_**He is something else, I wonder if Marie may be right for once," **_She thought to herself as she felt a wide smile appearing.

* * *

**AN: Double upload haha. All I need to say is that I'm writing chapters as long as I feel like they need to be, besides that. Thank you for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

Fleur bit the end of her pencil as she looked down at her book and paper. The young woman stared intently at the book but the information didn't seem to stick. She took the pencil out of her mouth and sighed. Fleur closed the book and climbed off her bed in defeat.

The young woman got dressed and walked out of her room. She made her way over to the recreational area and was surprised that the room was mostly empty. The one other person in the room sat on one of the couches, not looking at the beauty.

Fleur didn't mind for it being empty. She walked over to one of the other couches that were empty and sat down. She reached over and grabbed one of the many magazines from the table and began reading through it.

The young woman quickly skimmed through the colorful pages and stopped for a moment at an ad for a weight loss supplement before quickly moving on. Fleur felt uneasy for a moment and her suspicion was right when she felt the magazine ripped out of her hands. She looked up at the figure who took the book and she felt anger rising through her body.

"_What do you want Pierre?" _She asked as the boy foolishly grinned.

"_Oh, just wanted to see your pretty little face that's all," _He stated in a flirty manner that only made Fleur sicker.

"_Little? I am taller than you," _The young woman stood up and their height difference was evident.

The young man scoffed. _"Oh, it's easy to say that when you are wearing heels. By the way, those heels make your legs look great," _The young woman looked down at her feet, she was not wearing any shoes. She rolled her eyes and tried to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. _"Come on baby, just give me a kiss," _He puckered his lips and closed his eyes.

Fleur rolled her eyes and ripped her arm away, proceeding to slap him so hard that he fell onto the couch. _"You need help Pierre," _She turned around and walked away in a huff. She walked outside into the warm afternoon. The wet grass made her socks wet but she didn't care, she just had to get out of that carriage.

She walked back to the spot that she sat with Harry earlier and sat down. She hugged her legs and stared out into the water. She closed her eyes and allowed for her thoughts to run wild.

* * *

Harry stared at the front of the class, all the information came in one ear and out the other. He felt himself slowly drifting off, that was until a piece of paper hit him in the back of the head. The young man turned back towards the person who threw it, it was Finn.

"Pst, where did you go lad?" He whispered.

Harry gave a confused look and shrugged his shoulders.

The Irishmen rolled his eyes. "Did you-" Harry couldn't hear the last part. He gave a confused look.

Finn tried to speak but was quickly cut off by Snape. "Is there a problem Mr. Murphy?" he asked in a cold and horsed voice.

The redhead sat up straight and cleared his throat. "No, everything is fine, professor,"

"I would appreciate it if you did not speak during my lesson, do I make myself clear?"

The young man shook his head and the professor walked away. Harry struggled not to laugh. His friend show him a dirty look. The black hair young man turned his attention back to the board.

A little bit later, the class ended. Harry stood up and began to pack his bag up quickly but was taken aback when Finn slammed his hand on his desk.

"Lad, how did you get her?!" he yelled. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry could see the rest of the class looking at him. The emerald-eyed young man shot his friend a look, which he instantly knew what he wanted.

The two friends walked out of the class. "Could you be any louder?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"Lad, when someone manages to bag a Veela, it is big news,"

"Well, Snape didn't think so,"

"I'm a Slytherin, he does not care. Now stop avoiding the question, how did you get that girl!?" He yelled.

"First of all, stop yelling," he stated in an annoyed tone. "Second, I didn't get anyone, we met last night,"

"Uh-huh and you decided to give her a 'personal tour' of the castle didn't you," He asked with air quotes.

"Yes, I gave her a tour of the castle, we have to be nice to our guests,"

The Irishmen rolled his eyes. "Says the bastard who left the opening ceremony,"

"You know what I mean,"

"So what, are you and her an item now?"

"Again, we just met last night, I barely know the girl. I don't think dating her is a smart choice,"

"But you think she's beautiful don't you?" he gave him a suggestive look. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you think she's beautiful as well. I'm pretty damn sure the entire school thinks she's beautiful,"

"You are not wrong, but it is not often when the loner of the school gets the attention of a Veela," he stated as he walked away with a wink. The emerald-eyed wizard rolled his eyes and walked the opposite direction. He walked slowly to his class and stopped outside the door.

"_I don't feel like going to this class," _He looked around cautiously and walked away with the crowd.

* * *

The young man walked slowly down to his spot by the lake, as he got closer, he was shocked to find that someone else was already there. Her blonde hair was a mess and she was dressed in what seemed to be sleepwear.

He sighed and walked down to the spot.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he stated softly. The young woman opened her eyes and looked up at the young man. Her expression relaxed and she gave him a weak grin.

"Shouldn't you be in class? Eet's only eight in zee morning," Harry placed his stuff down and sat down.

"My grades are stable, I will be fine,"

"Eet's your funeral,"

"What are you doing out here?"

"An annoying boy by zee name of Pierre drove me out 'ere,"

"What did he say?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Same old shit e's been saying since we first met. Zee same pick-up lines,"

"Have any of them worked?" Harry teased. She shot him a dirty look. He placed his hand up in defense with a foolish grin. "I'm just kidding,"

Fleur rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Considering I'm single, I don't believe zey've worked on me at all,"

"You are hard to please," He instantly put his hands back up, fearing she will hit him. It surprised him when she just laughed.

"You can say zat, I don't know. Eet just gets annoying after a while. Eet would be a nice if I wasn't taller than all of zem,"

"How tall are you?"

"181 cm. I got eet from my papa,"

"I see, well I'm glad I'm taller than you," he chuckled but instantly felt a blush. He looked over and noticed she was trying not to laugh. "I did not mean it like that."

She slowly stopped laughing. "I'm sure you didn't. Eet's fine, I'm used to eet,"

"Thanks," he stated sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So did you enter your name into the tournament?"

She scoffed. "Zat's zee whole reason I'm even 'ere. My headmistress selected zee best students from our school so we 'ave a better chance of winning zee tournament. Did you enter?"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't want to, I don't want to risk my life for something that is that trivial like a tournament,"

"I would not say zat eet's trivial, but I do zink eet's ridiculous,"

"I know my friend Finn entered, but I'm not sure if anyone else,"

"Hmm, still I know our entire school entered. My guess is zat Krum entered as well,"

"You think you will be selected?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I 'ope not but I don't decide zat,"

"What are your plans after you leave school?"

"I don't know, I never really zought about eet. I didn't even zink I would get to zis point in my life. What about you?"

"I just want to get out and start my own life away from the wizarding world,"

He felt her looking at him with curiosity. "You don't like magic?"

"I just don't like what people do with it, over the last couple of years, all I see are people getting hurt because of it. A corrupted government and a dark lord who wants to return and kill one of my classmates isn't exactly the best thing to be around. Especially if I want to raise a family,"

"Eet must be exciting 'aving somezing 'appen to you ever year," she stated with a small chuckle. Harry felt his heart beat faster. She was beautiful.

"It can be but for me, I just want a simple year, where nothing goes wrong,"

"Simple isn't easy to find nowadays mon amie,"

Harry took a deep breath. "You can say that again, I don't think I have gone a year of school without fearing for my life," he laughed and leaned back on his hands.

"You sound like you 'ave a very interesting life," she grinned.

Harry smiled back and laid back, resting his head on his hands. He looked up at the sky and allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts. "Can I ask you something?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Tell me about yourself," He continued to look at the sky.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, what makes you, you," It was a shock to him when he felt her lay down under his arm. He could smell her perfume. It was the smell of flowers. Wildflowers. His favorite.

"Well, my fazzer is a muggle-born and my maman is a full Veela. I 'ave a little sister who is nine years younger then me and I used to 'ave a cat but she ran away when I was thirteen. Ozzer zen zat, zere isn't much to tell about me,"

Harry chuckled. "I believe there is a lot about you that people don't know," Fleur sat up and rested on her elbow and looked down at him.

She was inches from his face. He felt his heart beating faster. "Now why do you say zat? I am just a stranger to you," she asked in a very soft tone.

"For starters, I don't think a girl like you would live a simple life," he stated in the same soft tone.

"A girl like me?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle and she tilted her head with a curious look on her face.

"Yeah, a girl like you," he bit his lips.

"What kind of girl am I zen?" she leaned in closer.

"I believe you are a soft-spoken girl, who just wants someone to love you for you," Harry held his breath.

"Yeah, and why do you zink zat I need someone to love me? To make me 'appy? I don't need people to make me 'appy," she placed one hand on his cheek.

Harry fell silent, he got lost in her eyes. She leaned in, closer and closer. Her lips parted and Harry closed his eyes. He waited for something to happen but it never came. He opened his eyes to a smiling Fleur.

"You didn't zink eet would be zat easy? Did you?"

The young man grinned. "No, I guess I shouldn't have,"

Fleur chuckled and sat up. "Eet's a good zing you're cute,"

He sat up as well and looked at the girl. "You think I'm cute?"

"In a dumb way. Like a small puppy," she teased. The young woman rested her head on his shoulder. "I will be 'onest. No one 'as ever treated me like you 'ave,"

"You barely know me,"

"I mean like a person. You actually talk to me and not try to get inside my pants. You are actually interested in me. Zee real me,"

"Who has hurt you Fleur?"

"Why do you believe that I have been 'urt?" He could hear the pain in her voice.

"We are all human, we all have been hurt at some point of our lives. I just assumed you have been as well,"

She scoffed. "What am I gonna do wiz you?" she sighed heavily. "People don't care for me, zey don't. My parents, zey want me to be 'perfect', zey want me to be flawless. I am never treated like a person. I am eizzer a prize for someone or girls just want to use me to get closer to guys. I'm just sick of eet,"

Harry didn't say anything and moved away from her. She looked sad for a moment. Without thinking, he just hugged her. He felt her hugged him tightly. He pulled back and looked at her in the eyes. They had a different shine to them.

"Why did you do zat?"

He smiled softly. "Cause I think that you deserve a hug," She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"_She is something else. She really is,"_

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be a lot longer. I promise. **


	6. Chapter 6

(The morning of Halloween)

"_Fleur, you did what?!" _The young woman had to hold the phone away from her ear as her best friend yelled loudly.

"_I almost kissed him, what's so bad about that?" _

"_Fleur, you never, ever, ever make the first move," _Fleur chuckled and laid on her stomach. She twirled the cord of the phone with her hand and bit into it. _"I knew it was fate, didn't I call it?" _

"_I guess you did, I guess you did," _

"_So tell me, has he taken you out for a date yet, has be done this and that for you?" _

"_What is 'this and that' mean?" _Fleur arched her brow.

"_You know, roses, a dinner by the moon, dancing to slow music. All those things," _Marie stated excitedly.

"_Marie, I met him only a few days ago. I don't think that we can do that in two days and besides. We are just friends," _

"_Just friends who you will kiss and marry," _The young french woman stated in a flirtatious tone.

"_I still haven't had my first kiss, I don't need a boyfriend right now Marie. I am fine with what I have now,"_

"_You don't need a boyfriend. But when someone enters your life, things just happen."_

"_And yet, you are single," _

"_Hey, this is about you, not me. If I had a man like that, I would not let him go ever," _

The blue eyed beauty sighed._ "There is a lot more to life then just romance Marie. I think you need to stop reading those novels and start focusing on yourself," _

"_Hush now child, you need to love others. Anyways, how are your classes going?" _

"_They are going good. I haven't really had to do a lot of work this year since there is a special event going on this year," _

"_Oooo, what kind of special event?" _

"_Oh just a small competition between my school and a rival school, nothing too big,"_ Fleur stated only telling half the truth.

"_That's fun, I just can't wait this for this year to be over so can travel the world," _

"_Where are you going to travel to exactly?" _

"_I really don't know just any where here, I am sick of living in France. It isn't fun anymore," _

"_That is because you just stay home and watch movies all day, how much fun can that be?"_ Fleur teased.

"_You'll be surprised. Besides, what else do we have to do in Paris. We grew up in the city together, we have done everything that someone could do. There isn't much left." _

Fleur laughed and sighed._ "Well, it has been fun talking to you but I think I have to go, I'm pretty sure my papa will be very mad if I use up all my money talking to you," _

"_Well, I love you girl and make sure you get that man. Byeee,"_ The young woman hung up the phone before the beauty could say another word.

Fleur smiled and shook her head._** "What am I gonna do with that girl?" **_

Her train of thought was cut short when a knocking came on her door. The young woman walked over to the door and opened up the silver door, standing in front of her was one of her female classmates, who didn't seem to be very happy.

"_What do you want Ariel?"_ Fleur asked coldly.

"_The head mistress wants to see you, she said something about you and the tournament,"_ She stated quietly.

Fleur sighed and walked out of the room and followed the girl. The two didn't talk much and as they were passing by their classmates. Fleur could feel like everyone was glaring at her for some odd reason.

She didn't care, she never wanted to be popular and she never was. Not with the girls at least. They made their way to the office of the head mistress. It was a large silver embellished door. The young opened the door and inside was a large room with a lot of fancy decoration all over the walls. In the center of the room was a large desk and behind the desk was her head mistress.

"_Hello Fleur," _The giant woman greeted the young woman with a kind smile. _"Please close the door," _

The young woman did as asked and made her way over to a seat._ "You wanted to see me, madame," _

"_Yes, I wanted to ask your opinion on something," _Fleur arched her brow in confusion. _"__Do you believe you can win this tournament?" _

"_Uh, I don't know if I would even be selected," _

The giant woman chuckled with a deep laugh. _"You're too modest sometimes dear, you are our most powerful witch and I would be shocked if you weren't the one to be selected to represent our academy," _

"_I appreciate the confidence but I believe that everyone has a fair chance," _

"_You still haven't answered my question, do you believe you can win this tournament?" _

"_I believe I have the same chance as the other contestants," _

The head mistress sighed and rested her giant head on her hands. _"It has come to my knowledge that Hogwarts's best student isn't going to be joining the tournament. That seems to play in our favor. That means that the only person we have to worry about is Krum," _

Fleur felt uneasy for a moment. _"I don't __think we should doubt Hogwarts, I believe that they can produce a lot of good students," _

"_I have been told that this wizard has been able to master each spell in matter of days and that he is the youngest person in the history of magic to master the Fiendfyre curse. He has been called a generational talent. Some even consider him the best. It is a blessing that he isn't going to compete against us." _

Fleur sighed. _'Why is winning this tournament so important?" _

The headmistress took a deep breath and turned her chair around. She looked out the window that was directly behind her. _"Before the triwizard tournament was canceled. Beuaxbaton was one of the best schools to ever compete but over the years we have lost our glory, our fame. Hogwarts have taken the crown for being the top of the wizarding world and as long as they have that crown. We as a school will forever be in the shadow." _

Fleur stayed silent.

"_You are too young to have understand what it was like Fleur, being at the top, with all the glory in the world." _She turned around and faced the beauty. _"When you get selected tonight, I expect you to do everything in your power to win. Do I make myself clear?" _She shot the beauty a stern look.

The blue eyed beauty nodded softly. _"I understand madame," _

"_Good, I'm glad that we are clear on that. You are dismissed," _

Fleur nodded and stood up. She made her way out of the office and out the door. The beauty took a deep breath and looked around. Everyone was looking at her, as if they wanted to know what occurred inside the room.

She ignored them and made her way over to her room. She had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

"How are you doing Adrian?" Harry leaned back against a tree as he watched his brother skipping rocks on the bank of the lake.

"Same old, same old. Snape is a pain, McGonagall is hard as ever, everyone is talking about the stupid tournament. So nothing much is really new. How have you been Harry?"

"You know me Adrian, I never socialize," The younger brother scoffed and kept his eye on the lake.

"Have you heard the news about that one girl from Beuaxbaton?"

Harry held his breath. "The Veela? What about her?"

Adrian stopped skipping rocks and looked back at his brother. "There is a rumor going around that you and her are an item or that you guys are close,"

The emerald eyed wizard held his breath and looked at the ground. "I don't know why someone would say that, I don't ever go for anyone. You know that. Why do you even ask?"

"Well," he hesitated. "I was thinking, maybe I could try and ask her out. It doesn't hurt to try you know,"

The young man felt nervous. "Yeah, I guess. You should try,"

Adrian smiled."Thanks Harry,"

"Don't mention it, I have to go talk to Neville about something, I'll see you are dinner," with that he ran off in the opposite direction.

The young man watched as his brother disappeared into the afternoon light. He leaned back, closed his eyes, and let his thoughts run wild. It wasn't very long before he heard the sound of foot steps walking towards him. He didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Are you enjoying your nap?" A very accented voice rung out. He opened his eyes and was met with the piercing blue eyes of a beauty.

He scoffed. "Well I was before you came," Fleur shook her head and sat down next to him. He kept laying on the ground. "How are you feeling? You seem to be coming to my secret spot a lot,"

The young woman chuckled. "Your secret spot?" Eet isn't so secret just so you know," she teased.

"Still, it's my spot. But I don't mind sharing it with you," Harry smiled.

"Wow, you are zee charmer, aren't you?"

"I don't try to be," Fleur shook her head and laid down next to the young man. She laid on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "What did I do to deserve this?" he asked in a teasing manner.

"Nozzing, every girl just likes to be cuddled wiz sometimes. Eet feels nice," The young man chuckled and put his arm around the young woman, who moved in closer.

"It does feel nice, I never had something like this before,"

"Neizzer 'ave I, but you're unlike ozzer boy,"

"Oh, how so?"

"Well, I actually enjoy your company over ozzers. Besides, a lot of guys from my school are idiots,"

"So are the guys at my school, there are idiots every where you go,"

The young woman chuckled. "I know zat better zen you zink. Are you even going to zee dinner tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it, why do you ask?"

"Everyone is talking about 'ow tonight is zee night that we will choose zee champions. My head mistress is pretty certain eet will be me for our school,"

"You must be pretty certain of your own abilities if that's the case," Harry teased.

"I wouldn't want to be selected if I 'ad a say in eet. I personally don't like being treated like someone special. I just want to be treated like a person."

"That's fair. Well who would you want to be selected for your school?"

The young woman was quiet for a second. "I would 'ave to say zat I would want eet to be zis one guy named Pierre,"

"Now why do you say that?"

"So 'e could possibly get 'urt and leave me alone."

Harry chuckled. "Well I would wish the same for certain people here but they aren't old enough to compete."

"Who do you believe will be selected for your school?"

Harry thought about the question for a moment. "I would have to say my friend Finn. He may be an idiot sometimes and I don't think he understands basic problems but he is talented and I think he can handle himself in a fight,"

"Your school must produce a lot of good wizards."

"I guess, we are pretty famous nowadays but I don't really care. I could live without magic,"

"I 'ave to agree wiz you on zat. My best friend is a muggle after all,"

"She doesn't know you're a witch?"

Harry felt the woman shake her head on his chest. "She just zink I'm a pretty girl with a good looks who goes to some private school,"

"She's not wrong technically,"

Fleur sat up and looked over the young man, inches from his face, like before. "Oh, so you zink I'm pretty?" She asked while biting her lips.

He smiled. "And what if I do? What are you going to do about it?"

Fleur shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, maybe I will do somezing, maybe I won't. I really don't know. Do you want me to do somezing?" she stated flirtatiously.

"I never said those words," he responded in the same flirty tone.

"Oh and what would you do if I did somezing?" she placed her hand on his cheek like once before. Harry felt his heart rate increasing.

"I don't think you will do anything,"

She looked offended but her eyes lit up. To Harry she looked more beautiful in the light of the setting sun. "Now why do you say zat?" she asked softly. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Cause you never had a boyfriend, you told me. I don't think you know what you are doing,"

She leaned in closer and closer. "You never 'ad a girlfriend eizzer monsieur,"

"I guess we are both inexperienced,"

"Yeah, I guess we are, but what are you going to do about eet?" She leaned in closer and cupped his cheeks.

"Nothing, nothing at all." he pulled her closer.

"Boys never make zee first move anyways."

"essaie moi je te défie" a shocked look came on her face along with a smile. She leaned and before he knew it, her lips hit his. He closed his eyes and pulled her even tighter then he did before. A shock came through his body. He couldn't describe it. His body went numb, she cupped his check and pulled him in closer.

The kiss stayed for a while but like everything in life. It ended too soon for his liking. They hovered above each other and a large smile came on their faces. "Je t'ai essayé, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"

Harry looked at her lips and then her eyes. "Nothing, absolutely nothing," he saw her tongue curl up in her mouth.

"So would you say we're friends?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I think we are friends Fleur," she smiled and laid back down on his chest. They watched the sunset together. The shocking feeling still lingered on Harry's lips.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short but I just wanted to get out because I thought it was cute. For those who may think I'm rushing a bit, there is a lot more to Fleur's and Harry's relationship that has yet to unfold. I'm basing it on one that I know pretty well and I hope you stick with me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

(The Great Hall, Dinner)

The chatter in the Great Hall was a lot louder than normal. Harry couldn't exactly hear everything that everyone was saying but the one thing that he kept hearing was 'who is gonna be the champion'. The young man looked around the room and turned his head to the end of the Ravenclaw table.

She was seated with the rest of her classmates, she didn't talk to anyone and everyone seemed to be ignoring her. She was a loner in a crowd. He wanted to get up and walk over but he felt like that would cause issues for both of them.

Fleur turned her head towards his way and their eyes met. Even at a distance, Harry could still see the sparkle in her eyes. She gave him a small but genuine smile. He felt his heart skipped a beat. He turned away quickly and felt a blush forming on his face. He never blushes.

The young man quickly glanced over and noticed she was still looking at him. She laughed softly and turned back to what she was focusing on. Harry smiled widely and looked down at his dinner. Not a moment sooner, his friends came over to his table.

"Can we just hurry up and chose the champions already?" Finn stated in an annoyed tone as he sat down in front of the Ravenclaw. "I cannot wait any longer,"

"Hold your horses, Finn, it will happen," Micheal teased as he sat down next to Harry. "At least eat something, you can't win a tournament on an empty stomach,"

"Everything okay Harry?" Harry looked at his Irish friend with a confused look on his face. "You're smiling like a fool and your cheeks are as bright as those Weasleys' hair,"

"You're not one to talk mate," The gray-eyed wizard mocked his friend who shared the same hair color. "But, he has a point, everything good Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah, everything is fine. I guess I'm just tired and all. I haven't really slept that well recently," he lied.

"Lad, if I had a room all to myself, I would be sleeping like a baby. I don't want to hear Malfoy complaining about Longbottom every night. If I didn't know any better, that boy seems to be jealous that he is getting all the attention,"

"You know us purebloods, Finn. We don't get jealous over anything," Micheal stated sarcastically with a sly smile. "It's not like we look down on all people who aren't pureblood,"

"Who do you boys think is gonna be selected for Hogwarts?" Finn asked with genuine curiosity. Though Harry believed that he was looking for them to feed his ego a bit.

"I would tell you if I have even the faintest of a clue. I don't know who entered or not," Harry stated as he looked at his friend who rolled his eyes.

"Lad, it is going to be me," he pounded his chest with confidence. "I can easily win this tournament,"

Both Harry and Micheal scoffed at the thought. "Actions speak louder than words, mate. You have to be selected first before you can win anything."

The Irishmen slammed his hand on the table and looked up at the front of the room. "That is if we ever even start the damn thing," Right as the young man stated that, the lights in the room dimmed down. Harry held back his laughter as he looked at the shocked look of his friend.

"Good evening everyone, I know all of you are excited to find out who the champions will be. We will get to that momentarily but first-" his words faded from Harry's ears and he looked over at Fleur. She looked at him with a nervous look, a scared look.

"_Are you okay?" _He mouthed.

She shook her head. _"I'm __nervous, __that's all," _

"_Meet me by the lake after," _She smiled and nodded and turned back to the front of the room.

He focused back as well and listened in. "Thank you, Mr. Crouch. Now for the moment that everyone has been waiting for," The old wizard held up his hand and blue flames grew larger. In a short moment, a small piece of paper shot from the goblet. Dumbledore caught the paper and unfolded it slowly.

Harry could feel the tension of the room as everyone waited for the headmaster to read the name on the paper. "The champion for Durmstrang will be, Viktor Krum," the room erupted in cheers. The young man looked over at the Seeker and watched as he reveled in the cheers and played up the crowd.

The Bulgarian walked up to the front of the room, he shook hands and disappeared into a room in the back.

The crowd continued to cheer even after he disappeared from sight. Dumbledore held up his hand once more and soon the crowd noise died down. Another paper shot out of the goblet and like before, the headmaster caught it. Harry felt the same tension from before and he waited with bated breath.

"The champion for Beuaxbaton is, Fleur Delacour," The crowd cheered like before, the young man looked over at the young woman and noticed she wasn't looking at him, but she seemed to be putting the same cold expression she had when he first met her. She walked up to the front of the room and unlike Krum, seemed to wanted to get away as soon as possible.

The young woman shook hands with the headmasters and then walked back into the same backroom as Krum. Harry noted that the cheers from the crowd died a lot quicker for her then for Krum.

The fire from the goblet grew once more and then the final piece of paper shot out, like before, Dumbledore caught the paper and unfolded it quickly. As if even he was ready to find out who was gonna represent Hogwarts. "The champion for Hogwarts is, Finn Murphy," the cheering came back more. Harry looked at his friend and noticed that he seemed to be dumbfounded.

"Go up there big guy," The emerald-eyed wizard teased and smiled. The Irishmen nodded and walked up to the stage. He did the whole routine and then walked to the backroom.

"Now that everything is over, we can-" suddenly the flame from the goblet grew in size once. Unlike the other three, it seemed to be more intense than the other three. One other paper shot out and fired sky high.

Everyone watched the paper as if it was falling down slowly. Dumbledore caught the paper and looked at the name. Even from where he was sitting, Harry noticed that there was a concerned look on the headmaster's face.

"Neville Longbottom," the room was silent. Dead silent. "NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" Everyone turned their head towards the young wizard.

Fear, fear was the only thing that could be seen on the face of the boy who lived. He was shaking like a newborn deer. He slowly climbed out of his seat and walked slowly towards the front. All eyes were on him.

"Harry," Micheal whispered. The emerald-eyed wizard looked at his friend. "What the hell is going on?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," he stated quietly. Harry looked back at the boy who was still walking up.

"_Whatever is happening, this is gonna be an interesting year,"_

* * *

The room was freezing cold. Fleur wrapped her arms around herself tightly in an attempt to warm up. She looked over to the other champions. She never understood the appeal of Krum. He had a rather squared face and his nose was hooked. The young woman never understood why girls go crazy over him.

The other champion, on the other hand, was a different story. He was tall, had a defined face with blue eyes. He had a kind look to his face and his most defining feature was his flaming red hair. If Fleur didn't know better, she would assume he was part Veela.

But her mind kept drifting off to one person. The young woman touched her lips and smiled. She kept thinking back to that moment. The way she felt, the way it felt. She couldn't explain it. She couldn't why she wanted to do it. But she did.

Her train of thought was cut off short when the sound of a door opening appeared. Fleur turned her head and saw a chubby boy walking down the stairs. He looked terrified.

"Longbottom? What are you doing down here?" the redhead asked.

"Do zey want us up zere?" Fleur asked softly.

The boy just stared at all of them without mustering a single word. He didn't seem to be able to process whatever was going on. The sound of the door opening and footsteps walking down the stairs appeared once more. This time it was followed with the sound of angry chatter.

"Zis cannot happen Dumbledore, Hogvarrrts kannot have tvo champions," a greasy-haired teacher stated. The old headmaster didn't seem to mind the man and walked over to the chubby boy. He looked at the boy with soft eyes.

"Neville?" The boy looked up at the headmaster slowly. Fearing to look at him in the eyes. "Did you put your name in the goblet," he asked calmly.

"N-n-no sir,"

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"

"N-n-no sir,"

"Are you sure?" the boy nodded quickly.

"Of kourrrse he's lying!" the greasy-haired headmaster shouted.

"Dumbledore, you cannot let 'im compete. Eet is unfair to all of us," Madame Maxime stated.

"The goblet is a very powerful artifact, we cannot go against it. All of the champions are bind to a magical contract," an old man with a mustache stated in a low voice.

"Well, zen let us pick anozzer champion as well,"

"The flames of the goblet has died down, there is nothing we can do now," the same old man stated.

"Zis is rrridiclous,"

"It is late and we are all tired. Please all go back and get some rest. I will discuss this with Mr. Crouch."

Fleur felt her headmistress's hand on her shoulder and she looked up at the giant woman, she wore an expression that was a mix of anger and concern.

'_Let's go," _The young woman nodded and followed her headmistress up the stairs. They made their way up the stair and back into the dining hall, which was now empty. _"What are your thoughts on this?" _

"_On what madame?" _

"_On them cheating like this, them having two champions," _she stated with anger and malicious in her voice.

"_I don't believe they are cheating madame. That boy looked too scared to have planned something like this," _

"_That is what they want you to believe. Of course, they would find a way to get the boy who lived into the tournament," _

Fleur chose to stay quiet. She knew better than to argue with her headmistress. They eventually made it the carriage. Fleur turned her head towards the lake and noticed a figure sitting by the edge of the lake.

She looked into the carriage and saw her headmistress walking away, not even glancing back at her. The young woman held her breath and made her way over to the lake.

Fleur walked slowly to their spot. Her mind was racing. She couldn't think straight. As she got closer, however, she could hear music. It was faint as first, but as she got closer, it grew louder. It was beautiful.

As she walked closer, she recognized the figure. It was Harry no doubt. But he didn't seem to notice her, he seemed to be lost in his own world. He was playing his guitar. She leaned against the tree and smiled.

He seemed relaxed, he seemed happy. The young woman walked slowly and got on her knees behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, down to his chest. He seemed shocked at first but relaxed quickly. She rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed. He kept playing and it was the most beautiful sound that she was has ever heard in her life.

Much to her dismay. He stopped playing and took a deep breath. He turned to her and smiled. She stared at him deeply in the eyes and he bore into hers. Neither seemed like they wanted to look away but eventually, someone had to give.

"Zat was beautiful 'Arry,"

He chuckled and looked at his hand. "I haven't played for that long in a while, it was full of mistakes,"

The young woman moved over and sat next to him in the sand. "Well, eet was still beautiful," she gave him a gentle smile.

He smiled widely. "Thanks, it means a lot," The pair looked out to the lake. The moon was full and it brightly lit up the night. Fleur never noticed how beautiful the lake was at night. The pair didn't say much but Harry eventually broke the silence. "How are you feeling? About being a champion,"

The beauty breathed through her nose. "I don't know 'ow to feel about eet,"

"What do you mean by that? You aren't excited?"

She scoffed. "Since zee first day you met me, I told you zat I zink zis whole tournament was ridiculous. I didn't want to be zee champion but of course, fate decided zat eet wants to play a cruel joke," To her surprise, Harry just chuckled. She looked at him and watched as he leaned back on his hands and looked up at the night sky. "What's so funny?" she asked

"Fleur, it didn't choose you because of fate. It chose you because you're the best qualified for the role. And even if it is fate, everything happens for a reason,"

The young woman tilted her head. "What reason would zere me to be a champion in a deaz tournament?"

The young man shrugged his shoulders. "I can't tell you but the one thing I can tell you is that no matter what happens or what will happen, I'm gonna support you through this," His words made her feel something inside, she couldn't describe it, but it made her feel something she never felt before.

"Why would you do zat?" the young woman asked softly.

He turned his head sharply towards her. "Do you want to know why? Cause you're my friend, well at least now you're my friend,"

The young woman chuckled. "So you're willing to abandon your own school to help zee champion of anozzer school zat you only met three days ago?" she teased.

"Well, I never said I was abandoning my best mate who is the champion of my school," he placed on hand on her cheek and she touched it softly with her own hand. "but it is my choice to help you, besides it gives me a reason to see you more," he said softly with a smile.

The beauty could do nothing but just smile brightly. "Merci beaucoup," she whispered softly. The young man took his hand back and laid back down on the ground.

"Besides, we've spent a lot of time together ever since we met," Fleur laid down next to him and looked at the stars are well.

"Eet's not often I do zis wiz people you know?"

"Do what? Talk to people?"

"Non, let zem get close to me,"

"I see, can I ask something? If I'm not intruding," he asked softly.

"Go for eet,"

"Why do you act coldly to people? Why do you hide away your real self,"

"My real self?"

The young man chuckled. "Fleur, the first time I met you a few days ago, I thought you were gonna kill me. You give off a very cold look,"

"I do eet because I don't want to be 'urt 'Arry. I've been 'urt before. I've 'ad people use me, try to manipulate me," the young man was quiet for a moment.

"So why did you let me get close to you?"

Fleur took a deep breath and thought about the question. She thought as hard as she could but in the end, she couldn't think of a clear answer. "I don't know, you are just, different. Whenever I talk to you, I feel like I don't 'ave to be afraid of you judging me for anyzing. I don't 'ave to be afraid of you using me for my body or if you just want me for my looks."

"Well, you're not as pretty as you think you are," the young man teased. The beauty smiled and hit him on his chest. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he stated as he coughed.

"I 'ave to be 'onest wiz you 'Arry. I don't know why I kissed you. I don't know why I do anyzing. I just do zem,"

Once again, the young man began laughing. "I can't say that I'm complaining about the kiss. But I do have to say something." Fleur looked over at the young man and noticed he was staring deeply into the sky. "The reason why I don't date is that I'm afraid of being hurt too. I don't trust people very easily and that's why I keep my circles of friends very small. Even then, I prefer to be by myself most of the time. I just don't really care for social events. Never have, never will." turned his head towards her. She never noticed how bright his eyes are but at the same time, she could see pain. Pain that needs to get out. "But when I'm with you Fleur, I forget about my problems, I forget that I have to grow up after this year. I forget about all the pain I ever had for the moment," Fleur turned on her side and placed a hand on his cheek. She gave him a smile and he smiled back.

"I am glad you decided to ditch dinner zat night, I am glad you became my friend." she softly said.

He smiled brightly. "I am glad you became my friend as well," he turned on his side as well and the two just stared at each other. The next thing they knew, they were fast asleep.

* * *

The young woman rubbed her cheek and felt that the muscle on her face was tense and sore from smiling so much. It amazes her how many pictures a group of people would need to take for a tournament.

She didn't talk much with the other champions, she just kept to herself. Fleur sat in the farthest seat away from the others as she can. They had to wait for their turn for an interview from the world-famous Rita Skeeter. From what she overheard, a lot of people don't really like her articles that much. They were full of lies and made up stories.

She pulled in the chubby boy from the other night and have been talking to him for a good half hour now. Fleur looked around the room, it was just her and other champions. Krum was chatting up with the Hogwarts champion. She has still not learned his name. Whatever they were talking about, it clearly didn't need to involve her and she was glad.

Not too long, after the door to the closet that was turned into a makeshift office opened and walked out of the boy. He had a very annoyed look on his face and he stormed out of the room. The reporter walked out and looked at Fleur. The fake smile she wore on her face made the young woman ill. It was disturbing.

"It's your turn dear," she stated in a sickly sweet voice. The french beauty stood up and followed her into the closet. The room was tiny and there was barely anywhere to sit. The reporter walked over to an upside-down bucket and sat down. She motioned for the beauty to sit down on a small stool. She did as follow.

The reporter breathed out and put on the fake smile. "So you are the famous Fleur Delacour I've been hearing about. The perfect girl that every guy is pining after,"

Fleur chose not to say anything.

"So tell me, dear, what is your type? Is it the strong, silent type? The passionate, caring type? Or the mysterious type?" Fleur watched as her quill flew around her head and began to write something on the notepad.

"Excuse, mademoiselle, but aren't you supposed to ask me about zee tournament?"

"Oh, dear, a good journalist always chases the story and my readers wants to know how to win the heart of the most perfect girl in the world,"

"_**The most perfect girl in the world," **_Something inside of Fleur was boiling. _**"Perfect, she had to be perfect," **_Without a second thought, she stood up and stormed out of the closet and walked out of the room without even looking at anyone.

She marched her way to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. The beauty walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection.

"_**I have to be perfect, I have to be perfect. I have to be perfect," **_The young woman closed her eyes and without a second thought punched the mirror, she could hear the sound of glass shattering. She opened her eyes and looked at the mirror, it was covered with blue flames.

Fleur looked down at her hand and noticed it wasn't her hand anymore, it was a claw. A claw that was on fire. This was her heritage.

She took a deep breath and calmed down. Soon her hand was back to normal and the flame on the mirrors disappeared. Fleur sighed and walked out of the bathroom with only one thing on her mind.

She had to be perfect.

* * *

**AN: three updates in three days, yes I am rushing a bit. Why? cause I really want to get to the dragons and I finally can. All I will say is that the next chapter will be 10k words and it will have a lot of plot points that will be important later one. Anyways thank you for reading and thank you for the support :)**

**Side note: For those who have read my one shot, just know within the next few hours I'm releasing a spinoff of it. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Lord of mighty" Finn stated as he rubbed his cheek. "I have never smiled that much in one day before,"

Harry held back his laughter as he watched his friend. "Not so fun being a champion is it?" the young man teased.

"Lad, I did not expect to have Rita Skeeter as the reporter who was covering this tournament. I thought we were gonna get someone else that isn't so, gross." He stated as continued to rub his cheek.

"What did you expect? She always comes to the most important events in the wizarding world," Micheal stated. "She seemed to always get the first pick,"

"Well, the damn woman isn't a good choice. She doesn't know what she's doing and she always asked questions that doesn't even fit in with the topic. Not to mention she seemed to have pissed off all of the champions,"

"Why do you say that?" The gray-eyed wizard asked as he ate his lunch.

"Well, for one Neville marched out of the room in like ten minutes and she also pissed off the Beuaxbaton champion in about five minutes." Harry felt his stomach dropped.

"What did she ask her?" Harry asked in a stern tone. Finn looked at his friend with a shocked look.

"I don't really know lad, they were in a broom closet and I couldn't hear a single thing," Harry looked down at his breakfast, lost in his thoughts.

"_What the hell did she say?" _he was quickly snapped out of his thought when a hand was waved in front of him.

"Harry, are you okay mate?" The gray-eyed wizard asked in a soft tone. Harry shook his head to wake himself up.

"I'm okay, just busy that's all." the emerald-eyed wizard looked at his friend and noticed the two were looking at one another with a weird look that he couldn't explain.

"Harry, what is going on with you and the Veela?" The Irishman asked in a calm tone that wasn't normal for the young man. The emerald-eyed young man looked at his friend. He didn't know how to respond.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong," he stated in a soft tone. The Irishmen rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Lad, you've been disappearing for hours almost every day for the last few days. You are never in class and you now you're acting like this. I'm not a fool," he stated in an annoyed tone.

Harry sighed heavily. "Fine, I've been spending time with Fleur and I guess that I might have some sort of feelings for her." The emerald-eyed wizard looked up at his friends. He noticed both of them wore very similar expressions, akin to a proud father.

"Micheal, I think our little Harry is finally growing up," he stated as he rested his head on his hand.

"Indeed, he finally learned how to talk to girls," the gray-eyed wizard added. The wizard in question rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"So you're not mad?" Finn struggled not to laugh.

"Mad? Why would I be mad that you managed to talk to a girl and not to mention that she is a Veela too? Lad. I am just impressed," he stated as he sat up.

Harry turned his head to his other friend. Who wore the same expression. "Mate, we just want you to be happy and if she can make you happy, go for it," The young man smiled widely.

"Thank you guys," At that moment, a newspaper typed in a bundle landed in front of them, splattering food all over the trio.

Finn released a defeated sigh. "I need to get a new bird, this one doesn't know how to do anything right," he stated as he watched his owl fly away.

"Why are you getting a newspaper this late?" The Gryffindor asked.

The blue-eyed wizard took the paper and unwrapped it. "I didn't get it this morning cause I had that stupid thing to go to," He looked down at the paper and his eyes widen. "Bloody hell, that thing is real?" The other two looked at their friend with a confused look. "Lads, look at this," The young man held the paper to his friends. Harry watched as the front of the page featured a group of wizards holding a giant bow.

"What is that bow?" Micheal asked.

"That lads, is the bow of pestilence," he stated as if they were supposed to know what that meant. He seemed to catch on to their confused look. "When I was little, I had this book that told tales of these stories of legendary weapons and warriors. One of those weapons is the bow of pestilence. I can't believe that it is real," the young man took the paper back and stared in awe.

"What so special about a giant bow?" Harry asked.

"Lad, it is more than just a weapon, it is a tool for one of the horsemen of the apocalypse,"

"Horsemen of the apocalypse? Do you mean the story from the bible? Those are just an idea, they aren't real," the emerald-eyed wizard noted.

"Lad, it is more than just a story. They are real and this proves it. We need to get that bow," Finn stated sternly.

"One, I'm pretty sure the ministry will have that thing on lockdown and two, what are we even gonna do with it?" Micheal asked.

"Lad, if someone gets their hands on that thing, we are all doom. In my book, it states in order for you to get the weapon, you have to beat the Horseman and after that. You have one of the most powerful weapons in the world,"

"Ok, but you haven't told us what that bow can do," Harry teased with a sly smile.

Finn kept his eyes buried in to the paper and was completely mesmerized. "In my book, it states that when you shoot an arrow from the bow, wherever it lands, diseases will start to spread. It also states if it is in the hand of the right person, you can spread a plague that will affect the entire world,"

Harry felt his stomach dropped at the idea of a weapon so powerful. "Why would you want to steal that? It just sounds like a deathtrap,"

Finn looked up with a very offended look. "Lad, I grew up my entire life wanting to find those weapons and now that it is proven that it is real, I have to get my hands on them. If we can find this one weapon, maybe we can find the other three," He looked down at the paper once more.

Harry and Micheal looked at one another, they wore the same expression of fear but at the same time, they were curious. Micheal turned to the Irishman. "Well, let's do it. Let's go find them once we graduate,"

Finn looked up at both of them with an almost childlike excitement. "You're serious lad?" Micheal nodded his head quickly. Harry was a little more hesitant but ultimately nodded his head as well. Finn smiled brightly. "Alright then. Let's do this,"

Lunch was soon over and the trio all got up. Harry walked slowly to the doors but was pulled back by someone. It was Micheal.

"Is everything okay?" He asked softly. The gray-eyed wizard waited until he saw the Irishman walked out of the room.

"I'm concerned Harry,"

"About what?"

"I've heard about these weapons before and they aren't something to mess with. As much as I would love to see them in person, we would still have to defeat the damn person who holds the thing,"

"The Horseman?" The young man nodded his head slowly.

"I don't know if you read the article but it stated that there were a huge number of causalities just to get that bow. If a bunch of Aurors can't defeat one Horseman without losing some lives, what makes us think we can take on the remaining three?"

Harry sighed. "Why did you tell him that we would find them?"

"The bastard has never looked so happy, Harry. I was hoping as the year goes on, he would realize how dangerous it would be." Micheal glared at him with an intense.

The emerald-eyes eyed wizard nodded. "I will keep that in mind," His friend nodded and released his sleeve.

The pair walked away and went their separate paths towards their classes. The thought of hunting down weapons was a scary thought to him but he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little curious.

* * *

Fleur stared at herself deeply in her mirror. She stared at her eyes, her face, everything about her. Every one of her features, people have told her they were perfect.

"_**I have to be perfect in everything," **_She looked around her room, it was a new room. A room for the champion. It was bigger then the room she had before and she couldn't complain about the space. But she had a lot of her rights taken away.

Her telephone was taken away, she didn't have to do any more of her classes, and she wasn't allowed to go outside. She wasn't allowed to see Harry.

The young woman stood up and walked over to her bed. She sat down on the edge of her new bed and looked around the room. It felt more like a prison to her more than anything. She laid down and looked up at the ceiling.

"_**You cannot do this wrong Fleur, you have to be a lady, you have to be perfect," **_The words of her parents, her teachers, everyone; came rushing back into her mind. **_"Why did that woman get in my head?" _**Fleur thought to herself as she thought back to Rita Skeeter and her sickening smile.

* * *

Harry sat on the edge of the lake, their spot. He thought he would find her here. He always found her here at this time.

"_Where is she?" _He thought to himself as he looked over to the carriage. The young man took a deep breath and sighed. He stood up and began to walk away. As he looked up the steps he noticed someone coming towards him.

It was his fellow Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. He was never close with her and frankly, he always thought she was weird. She was smart but weird. "Hello Harry," she said softly.

"Hey Luna," He responded in a softer tone.

"Is everything okay? Your aura seemed sad,"

He raised his brow. "My aura?"

"Everyone has an aura and yours is sad. What is wrong?" Harry noted whenever she spoke, it seemed like she was about to fall asleep. It even made him sleepy.

The young man sighed. "Nothing, I just thought I could see my friend here, but I guess she is busy," He stated as he looked back down at the spot.

"Well, if you are not busy, would you like to walk with me?" She asked without a change in her tone.

He thought about it for a moment and decided 'what the hell'. "Sure, lead the way,"

The young girl nodded and began walking forward. He followed her slowly behind. The pair walked around the edge of the lake for a bit and didn't say much to one another. Suddenly she started walking into the Forbidden Forest.

The young man grabbed her shoulder and she looked back at him with a confused look. "Luna, you're not allowed to go in there. And you know that,"

Her expression didn't change. "It is safe, I promise," She stated confidently. The young man looked into the forest and was hesitant. But he was also curious. He released her shoulder and kept following her.

They walked a good while, deep into the forest, Harry grabbed his wand out just in case. The sounds of the forest around him didn't help him feel any better. They eventually made it to a clearing and the sight in front of him made him nearly dropped in fear.

They looked like giant horses but they were bony and all black with skin that almost seemed like leather. They seemed to have giant bat wings on their back. Their face wasn't much better, they almost looked like the skull of dragons. Their eyes were pure white, no pupil or anything. Harry went to raise his want but Luna quickly stopped him.

"No, it is okay, they are friendly,"

"What are those things?"

"They are Threstrals, they only appear to people who have seen death," Luna's words made Harry's stomach dropped.

"_Those who have seen death?" _He immediately thought back to his mother, the day she died. The day he lost everything. "How can you see them Luna?"

The young girl walked up to one of the large horses and began petting it. "My mother, she died right in front of me when I was nine. I saw them on my first day of Hogwarts. I saw them pulling the carriages," Her tone didn't change one bit. Harry raised his brow.

"Pulling the carriages? I've been here for seven years, I have never seen them before," He kept his distance from them.

"You must have seen death only recently," again her tone didn't change one bit and it began to scare Harry. But he began to thought to the end of his sixth year. When his mother died. "Who did you lose, Harry?"

The young man began to slowly walk forwards towards the beast and Luna. "My mother. She died two weeks before the end of my sixth year. I left school for it,"

"I remember, I am sorry for your loss Harry. I bet she was a beautiful woman." Her tone of voice changed for the first time. It was warm.

"I appreciate it," he stepped next to the younger Ravenclaw and he noticed that the beast was a lot large then a horse.

"Go ahead and pet it,"

He looked at her with a doubting look. "I don't think that is a good idea,"

"It's okay, they are friendly. They have kept me company all these years,"

"_That explains a lot," _Harry thought to himself as he looked into the eyes of the small girl. He did note that she was pretty. Her eyes were gray and they seemed to be sad and happy at the same time. Her hair was blonde but it was dark then Fleur's own hair.

"Go ahead, he won't bite. Here let me help you," Luna grabbed his hand softly and slowly moved it towards the beast. She placed it on the snout of the Threstral and to his surprise, the skin of the beast was soft. Like silk. "See,"

Harry relaxed and began to pet the large animal. It made a soft sound. "This isn't so bad," he admitted.

"He likes you," Luna smiled and Harry kept petting the Threstral. "Where do you think we go when we die Harry?" The young girl suddenly asked.

The young man was taken aback for a moment and didn't know how to answer. He was quiet and he just looked deeply into the eyes of the Threstral. Despite not having any pupil. The beast seems to have a sad look to it, like it was in pain. "I don't know Luna, I really don't,"

"I believe we all go on to a better place, where we can watch over our loved ones and not worry for them," she stated in her sleep like tone once more.

"Yeah," Harry stated quietly, almost a whisper. He kept petting the Threstral. It was calming. It made him feel at peace.

He watched as the young girl walked over to a log and sat down. The young man followed not much later. He sat next to her and watched at the Threstrals played among themselves. He watched as a young one followed its mother around.

"These are beautiful creatures Harry," Luna stated softly. "You don't need to be afraid of them," The young continued to look at the creatures. They were definitely a ghastly sight but there was a calming presence to them.

"They really are," the young man stated softly. The pair continued to watch the animals for a while. It was Luna who was the one who broke the silence first.

"How did your mother pass away?" The emerald-eyed wizard took a deep breath and sighed.

"She died from an illness, she got sick after my father disappeared. She didn't get any better as the year went on and she passed away not long after,"

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course I do, when she died, everything changed for me and my siblings. We were forced to move out of our home. My little sister went to live with my aunt and uncle. My brother and I went to live with our grandparents," The young man held back tears and he could see the young girl looking at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"You don't need to be strong Harry," she stated in her trademark tone of voice. "It's okay to cry for the people who loved and lost."

"Hmm, I get told that all the time Luna,"

"Then it must be true then," she stated in her dreamy tone of voice.

Harry looked at the young girl and noticed that she was looking at him dead in the eyes. "How do you do it Luna? How do you go through Hogwarts with all the bullying and everything,"

"I don't care, people are all unique. Their actions do not bother me, it is because of who they are," her answer surprised the young man.

"Do you have any friends?"

"I do not but that doesn't matter to me. Some people cannot hold a conversation and I get bored very quickly,"

"So the name Loony Lovegood doesn't bother you?" Harry instantly regret asking the question as she didn't seem to be aware of the nickname that most of the school had for her.

"I did not know people called me that," her tone of voice did not change what so ever. It didn't seem to bother her one bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" the young girl began laughing softly.

"There is no need to say sorry, Harry. I hold no bad grudges. You didn't come up with the name and even if you did. I would not hate you,"

"_This girl is really something else." _Harry thought to himself as he looked at the girl. She was quirky to say the very least but time with her wasn't bad. It was refreshing to the young man.

"Look," she stated. The young man looked forward and watched as one of the Threstral opened up its mighty wings and in a moment, it began flying. The rest of the herd eventually followed, even the little ones, who seem to struggle to even stand on their skinny legs,"

The pair watched the might beasts fly into the sky. Harry noticed the sky and realized that it was dusk. "Luna, we should get back, the forest isn't safe at night,"

"There is nothing to fear about the forest. The creatures of the forest are our friends and they will only hurt us if we choose to hurt them first," She kept her eyes to the sky.

Harry sighed and stood up. "We should get going though, it is almost time for curfew and I don't want you to get in trouble,"

Luna looked at the young man smiled. "I appreciate the concern but I do not care about the meaningless point system. It just shows that we live in a world that values meaningless rewards over true value,"

Harry was taken aback by her words. "Well still, let's get going," the girl gave the young man a defeated look and stood up. She began walking without another word.

The older Ravenclaw followed her and by the time they left the forest, it was night. "Well, I had a nice time tonight Harry,"

The young man gave the girl a smile. "I did as well and I guess I have to say thank you for showing me that," he said cautiously, not wanting to offend the girl.

"It was my pleasure." she gave him a smile and her tone seemed to change slightly.

"Let me walk you back to the dorms,"

The two Ravenclaws walked back to the school together. Harry noticed a lot of people gave him weird looks for walking with her. He didn't care though. To him, Luna was more interesting than half the people at the school. Good or bad, he doesn't know at the moment.

They eventually made their way to the Ravenclaw tower. Luna turned to him and smiled. "Well, I wish you a good night and have sweet dreams,"

Harry returned the smile. "Likewise," He watched as the girl entered the tower and watched as the door closed behind her. He sighed and turned around. To his surprise, there was someone else waiting for him.

"Can I help you Laura?" he asked softly.

"Where have you been Harry?" the Hufflepuff asked in an annoyed tone.

The young man shrugged his shoulders. "I just had a talk with Luna,"

The Head Girl gave him an angry look. "Well, as Head Boy, Harry you need to stay on campus. Dumbledore wanted me to find you. He needed to talk to us about something,"

Harry kept the same expression. "Lead the way,"

The girl rolled and eyes and began to walk away. Harry followed shortly afterward.

The two didn't talk much as they made their way through the now-empty hallways. Nighttime at Hogwarts was always creepy to Harry. Despite there being ghosts and paintings that are alive, there was something else that gave the young man the chills late at night.

They eventually made it the gargoyle that led to the headmaster's office. "Lemon drop," Laura stated quietly.

The gargoyle turned and revealed a set of stairs. The two walked up and was met with a wooden door at the top. The blonde Hufflepuff knocked on the door and a faint voice called them to come in.

Laura opened the door and the two walked in. Behind the desk was the old headmaster. He gave them both a soft smile and motioned for them to sit down.

"We are sorry to be late headmaster," the Head Girl stated in a respectful tone. Harry chose to say nothing, as he felt like he did nothing wrong.

Dumbledore just smiled and waved it off. "There is no need to be sorry,"

"What did you want to talk to us about headmaster?" she asked in the same respectful tone of voice.

"Ah yes, that issue. As you both know, we are host to the Triwizard tournament and as you know, the first event is coming close. With that being said, next week there will be a special shipment of important factors to the first event and I would like to ask both of you help see that it is delivered safely,"

"Of course headmaster," Laura stated calmly.

The old wizard looked over at Harry, who just nodded.

"Excellent. With that being said, I have to trust that neither of you will tell the others what the first even will be. It is important that the champions do not know what they will be facing,"

"Of course headmaster," she stated. Once again, Harry just nodded.

"Excellent, that is all but I would like to talk to Mr. Potter for a moment," Harry gave the old headmaster a confused look but nodded.

"Of course sir," The young woman stood up. "Have a good night sir," She made her way to the door and closed it softly. It was just Harry and the headmaster now.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. Of course not. I just wanted to check up on you, it has been a while since we have talk Harry," Harry nodded and looked at the wizard with a confused look. "It has come to my knowledge that your mother has passed away recently. How are you and your family taking it,"

"We are managing. We are trying to get my little sister back to live with us but that doesn't seem to be working so far," he stated in a neutral tone.

"Is it an issue with the Ministry of Magic?" Harry shook his head slowly.

"It is an issue with the muggle government, in their eyes. I am not fit enough to take care of my sister. They made her live with my aunt and uncle sir,"

"I am sorry to hear that, is there anything I can do to help with that?"

"No sir,"

"Well, I am always here to talk. But there is one more issue that I must discuss with you," Harry held his breath at what his headmaster will say. "It is evident that you are a very close friend of Mr. Murphy. I need to hear it from you that you will not give him any information about the tournament. As Head Boy, I have to trust you,"

Harry sighed and nodded. "I will not tell him, anything headmaster. I promise,"

The old wizard gave him a soft smile and nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. That will be all, you may go get some rest now,"

"Thank you, sir," Harry stood up and made his way over to the door. He walked down the steps quickly and made his way back to the Ravenclaw tower.

It took him by surprise when he heard the sound of screaming as he walked past the girl's bathroom. The young man took out his wand and walked over to the door. He opened the door and walked in.

"Lumos," his wand lit up and he held it high to the sky. He noticed a first year he didn't recognize looking at him. "Is everything okay?"

The girl struggled to talk but she managed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream. I just got lost and I-I," she struggled. Harry kneeled down to her level.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You are safe. What made you scream?" He asked softly as he placed his hand on the shoulder of the girl.

The girl struggled to hold back tears but she managed to talk. "I got lost and I really needed to go to the bathroom and when I walked in, I saw the broken mirror and I thought there was something in here and I got scared."

"Broken mirror?" the young man raised his brow. She pointed behind her. Harry stood up and walked over to where she was pointing. He held his wand to the mirror and noticed that it was shattered and there seemed to be burn marks on the broken glass.

He touched the glass and noticed that it was a really deep burn. The wall seemed to be melted a bit. _"What the hell caused this?" _

The young man felt someone grabbed his arm and he looked down. It was the girl. "Can you please take me back to my dorm, please?" She asked in a scared tone. He noticed she was wearing a yellow tie.

"Of course," He stated as he gave her a comforting smile.

"Thank you," The two of them walked out of the bathroom and Harry began leading her down to the Hufflepuff dorms.

He noticed that she was holding him tightly. "How do you not get scared at this school?" she asked in a frightened tone.

The young man chuckled. "I still get scared sometimes but you get used to it, it's the teachers that should make you scared," that emitted a small laugh from the girl.

"Yeah, Professor Snape is really scary,"

"I know right?" he asked in a joking voice.

"He is, I feel like his class is really hard. But I am afraid to ask him anything,"

"Potions isn't the easiest thing in the world but you will eventually learn."

"Did you struggled your first year too?" Harry thought about it for a second.

"No, not really, I had a really easy time with all my classes."

"You must be really smart,"

"I am a Ravenclaw for a reason,"

"I don't like being a Hufflepuff, nobody really talks to us and we never have anything exciting."

"Hey, Hufflepuffs can be cool. When I was a third-year, I had this Hufflepuff that would always sneak food for me,"

"But we aren't cool. We're not smart like Ravenclaw or brave like Gryffindor. I didn't want to be in Slytherin."

"Not all Slytherin are bad you know. One of my best mates is a Slytherin and he's the champion for Hogwarts."

"Is he really?"

"Yes, and it's okay to be a Hufflepuff. You will find your place here sooner or later. I promise," The two eventually made it the entrance for the Hufflepuff dorm." Harry kneeled down to her level and smiled. "Well, here we are,"

The girl smiled. "Thank you for walking me," she suddenly hugged him and quickly went inside. The young man stood up and began to walk away.

He began to think about his sister and his family. His eyes began to water.

"_I will get you back Rose, I promise,"_

* * *

Fleur stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. She kept thinking.

The young sighed and stood up. She walked over to her door and walked out into the common areas. She made her way over to the silver grand piano in the center of the room. Why did they add, she will never know. But she didn't think that she needed to play some music at the moment. But that's what here heart told her to do that very moment.

She pulled out and seat and sat down. She placed her fingers on the ivory keys and the muscle memories kicked in and she began to play flawlessly. All her thoughts were gone. She wasn't thinking. She just wanted to play.

She didn't even know what she was playing. She just kept playing and playing.

The sun began to rise when she stopped. The next thing she noticed was that some of her classmates were watching her from the door of their rooms. They weren't mad. They weren't annoyed. They all seemed to be amazed.

Was it the charm of her heritage or was it her playing? She didn't know and she didn't care. The young woman just got up and walked back to her room and didn't say a single word to anyone.

* * *

Harry stood quietly in the dark. The area was lit by torches and lamps and there were a lot of workers running around. He watched as the workers ran around the area like chickens with their heads chopped off. They seemed nervous. Very nervous.

The young man looked over at his female counterpart. She was pacing back and forth. She seemed to be as nervous as the workers.

"_What are they bringing here anyways?" _He thought to himself. He looked up at the night sky and got lost in his thoughts.

The last two weeks were hard for Harry. He missed Fleur. He didn't think that he would miss talking to her that much. But he did. He was worried for her. He went back to their spot every night, hoping that she would be there. But she never showed up. He eventually gave up and lost hope.

He was snapped out his thoughts when the sound of roaring arrived. He turned his head towards the sound and the sight he saw made his stomach dropped.

Dragons. The first event were dragons. Harry held his breath as he watched four large cages soured through the night.

He could hear yelling. It was the workers. They all got in their positions and everyone was ready for the task at hand. Harry turned his head towards Laura. She seemed very nervous.

Harry stepped back a bit. The four cages were slowly lowered to the ground and instantly, four giant jets of fire shot out from the cages. The sheets that were covering the cages were immediately burned to ashes. He got a good view of the dragons. A common green, a Chinese fireball, a Swedish Short Snout, and to his surprise, a Horntail.

Harry stepped back farther. He watched as the dragon handlers tried their best to control the beasts. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed something. A very large figure. He turned his head and noticed someone that shouldn't be there.

Harry took a deep breath and walked over to the figure who was trying to hide behind the trees. As he got closer, he noticed that it was his old friend. Hagrid.

He took out his wand and lit the tip. He held his wand to the forest, revealing the giant man. "Hagrid, what are you doing here?" he asked sternly.

"Oh, hey Harry, what are you doing here?" the giant asked in a friendly tone.

"I was asked to be here by Dumbledore. What are you doing here?" He looked at his friend and noticed that his hair was combed and he wore a sunflower on his robe. "Hagrid, why did you comb your hair?"

"Oh, I- uh," the sound of a snapping twig caught the attention of the young man. He watched as a leg magically appeared out of thin air. Harry stepped over to where the leg was and grabbed the air. He pulled back a cloak and soon it was revealed to be Neville, who looked terrified to see the Ravenclaw/

Harry looked at Hagrid and then looked at Neville. He wore a very stern and annoyed look. "What the bloody are you two doing here?" he asked in an angry tone.

Neville couldn't speak. Hagrid was the first to speak. "Alright, Harry you got us. I wanted to see the dragons and I thought I would help Neville out with his challenge and-" Harry cut off the man.

"So you're telling me that you were gonna help Neville cheat?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, that wasn't the plan but," Harry shot an angry look to both of them.

"Both of you, get out of here now before all of us get in trouble." Harry looked at Hagrid, who wore a very sad expression. "I won't tell professor Dumbledore but don't this again, do I make myself clear?" They both nodded. "Now. Both of you get out of here and I'm keeping this cloak. I need to have a talk with Adrian." Harry threw the cloak over his shoulder and watched as the chubby boy got up and began to run away. The giant man stayed, however.

"I am really sorry, Harry I-"

"I'm not mad, Hagrid, but it isn't fair for the other champions if Neville knows and they don't. Do me a favor and tell Finn. He deserves to know,"

"I will, I will," He stated quickly.

Harry nodded slowly. "Now, get out of here," the giant turned around and walked away quickly. The young man sighed and looked down at the cloak.

"_I have to tell Fleur,"_

* * *

The night couldn't have ended any quicker. Harry held the cloak close to his body and made his way over to the carriage. He hid behind a tree and waited for someone to open the door so he could sneak in.

However, something caught his eyes once again. He looked over and he noticed the headmistress of Beauxbatons coming out of the forest.

"_What was she doing out there? Did she-" _Harry grinded his teeth at the thought of Hagrid doing something that stupid. _"Why am I surprised?" _

The young man placed the cloak over himself and walked to the door of the carriage. He waited to the side of it and not long after the giant woman walked up the stairs and into the carriage.

He followed in quickly and was surprised by the sight inside. He looked around and noticed beautifully decorated the room was. The walls were decorated with fine art and a giant chandelier hung over the center of the room. He looked down and noticed a silver grand piano in the center.

Harry quickly snapped out of his trance and continued to follow the giant woman, she walked up a few steps and stopped at a silver door. Written on the door in french was 'the champion's room'. Harry held his breath as the woman knocked on the door. Not long after, the occupant of the room opened the door and he felt his stomach dropped, it was Fleur.

The giant woman walked inside and Harry followed quickly before she could close the door. The two started talking and he could understand every word.

"_The first task will have you fight dragons," _The headmistress stated.

Harry watched as the young woman raised her brow in confusion. _"How do you know?" _

"_It doesn't matter, starting tomorrow, you will begin training for the event. We only have two weeks before the first event and we have to get you ready," _

Fleur just nodded and the headmistress walked over to the door and out the room. The beauty closed the door and let out a heavy sigh. As she walked over to her bed. Before she could sit down, Harry quickly removed the cloak and the young woman looked over in shock and grabbed the first thing she could as a weapon. It happened to be a hairbrush.

He placed his hands up in defense. "I know you don't want to see but-" to his shock, she didn't say a word and quickly ran over. She hugged him tightly. He returned the hug.

He buried his face into her hair and she held him tighter. They stayed like this for a good while. They eventually pulled away. "'Ow did you-" The young man smiled and held up the cloak.

"Gift from my father," The young woman smiled and hugged him tightly once again. "I missed you Fleur,"

"I missed you too," They pulled away.

"What happened? Why aren't you at our spot anymore?"

The young woman sighed. "Eet's my 'eadmistress. She doesn't want me going out because she's afraid someone will 'urt me,"

"That's stupid,"

"I know. But zere isn't anyzing I can do about eet." The young woman looked away for a moment then stared at the young man in the eyes. "But I'm glad you're 'ere," she smiled brightly.

Harry just smiled and hugged her once more. She returned the hug with an even tighter one. She pulled back and looked at him. He noticed that her eyes were sparkling. He placed a hand on her cheek, she grabbed it and pressed against it.

"I am really glad you are 'ere," without thinking, Harry leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt the same shock as before but this time it was stronger. Way stronger.

He was the first to pull away, even though he felt like she didn't want him to. He looked at her and noticed her eyes were shining more. "I'm sorry I did that," he whispered.

She smiled widely. "embrasse-moi, imbécile," She pulled him in and they locked lips once more.

He has never felt so happy.

* * *

Two weeks has never passed by so quickly for Fleur ever before. Her training was harsh and she was just glad that it was all done and she can finally face the challenge.

The young woman held her breath as she stood inside the tent. She looked around the room and noticed that most of the other champions were handling the task in their own ways.

The tall redhead was sitting in the corner thinking to himself. Krum was pacing back and forth. While the boy, who she learned is named Neville, looked like he was about to pass out. She walked to the back of the room and stood against the back of the tent.

She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was pulled out of the tent. She reached for her wand. But relaxed when she realized it was only Harry.

The young woman smiled and hugged the young man quickly. "You could just 'ave called me you know," she teased.

"It wouldn't have been as fun," he smirked. She just smiled and hugged him again. They pulled back and he held her hand softly.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be to face a dragon," He cupped her cheek and she rested against his hand. She enjoyed the touch and she felt relaxed.

"You'll do great, I'll see you when this is all over," They hugged once more and he quickly walked away when they separated. The young woman slipped back into the tent and was surprised to find the reporter from before inside.

She looked around and noticed that there was a girl with curly brown hair next to Neville. She didn't say anything and went next to the other two champions.

Not soon after, the head of schools and government officials walked in. "Alright champions the time has come, this is a moment only the four of you can truly appreciate," the Hogwarts headmaster stated in an excited tone. "Now your task is to retrieve a golden egg that will be guarded by a very real and very dangerous dragon. You do not need to defeat the dragon, you just need to retrieve the egg. Now, Mr. Crouch, would you do the honor?"

The beauty felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She looked towards the hand and noticed that it was her headmistress. She kept quiet and listened to the officials, though she began to zone out at the thought of facing a dragon.

She only snapped out of her trance when she heard her name being called. "Are you okay Ms. Delacour?" the official with the mustache asked.

"Oui," she stated quickly. The official smiled and held a small bag in front of her. She reached inside and quickly pulled out a small green dragon.

"The common Welsh green." The official stated. He then moved over to the other champions. Krum pulled out a small red dragon, the tall redhead pulled out a yellow dragon, and Neville pulling out a pure black dragon. A Horntail. The young man looked pale as a ghost.

Dumbledore spoke up in a loud town. "Now that is all settled, Mr. Murphy, you will be up when you hear the sound of the can-" the headmaster was shut off when the sound of cannon cut through the air.

The young woman took a deep breath and readied herself.

* * *

The French beauty listened to the cheer of the crowd and felt her heart dropped when the sound of the cannon that marked it was her turn rung through the air. The young woman stood up and walked slowly to the front of the tent. The young woman stood at the front of the tent. She felt her whole body shaking.

"Good luck," she turned to the voice and looked at Krum. He was standing next to her with a kind smile.

"Merci," she took a deep breath and walked out of the tent. The light blinded her for a moment and she could hear the cheers from the crowd. She looked around the arena. There were several large rocks all around the area and in the center of the arena was a large, very angry looking dragon.

The beast looked at the beauty and quickly shot out a large jet of fire. Fleur quickly ran behind a rock and felt the heat around her. She readied her wand and breathed heavily.

"_You can do this, you can do this," _She peeked over the corner for a moment and looked at the dragon. It immediately shot out a jet of fire. Fleur moved back behind the rock. She looked at her wand and with all her courage, made her way out of the rock. She ran towards the dragon and like before it shot out a jet of flame. She pointed her wand at it and quickly casted a shield charm.

She watched as the jet of fire continued to flow around the shield. The dragon stopped its jet for a moment and then released another jet of flame.

Despite all of her effort, Fleur felt her shield began to break. She knew she made a mistake. Before she knew it, her shield break and flames began to engulf her body. To her surprise. The flames did not hurt her.

She looked around her and looked as the flames harmlessly bounced off of her. Soon the jet stopped and all she could hear was the sound of shocked gasp from the crowd. She looked at the dragon and it wore a very shocked and angry look. It readied another jet of flames but the young woman quickly dove behind another rock.

She leaned against the rock and looked up at the stands. She looked around the noticed that all eyes were on her. Some wore concerned looks and some wore look of lust, even in time of danger, her heritage never failed her.

She readied her wand and quickly moved out from behind the rock. She pointed the wand at the dragon but something else caught her attention.

"_You have to be perfect, stop messing around," _She doesn't know who said that but it lit a wave of anger inside of her. She felt her entire body engulfed in flames, she looked into the heart of the flame and took a deep breath. She looked at her hands and like before, her hand formed into claws.

The young woman just let her heritage take over and the next thing she knew, she was watching the world from a different point of view. As if she was watching her own body from the eyes of someone else.

"_Get the egg, you just have to get the egg," _She didn't remembered her actions. All she remembered was that she ended up with the egg in her hand. She looked behind and noticed a very injured and a barely alive dragon. The crowd was silent. Dead silent. She looked at the judge's stand and suddenly the world went black for her and she fell backward.

She felt her body falling backward and before she knew it, she was out.

* * *

(Harry's point of view)

Harry sat down next to Micheal, who happened to have found a seat close very close to the actions.

"Where were you mate?" His friend asked as he took his seat.

"I just had to wish someone luck," he stated bluntly.

His friend rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well, you almost missed the actions." The gray-eyed wizard turned his head towards the arena. "Look, Finn is walking out," Harry turned towards the scene and noticed the Swedish Short Snout was already out there.

"That is one very angry looking dragon," the emerald-eyed wizard stated.

"How do you think he will handle it?"

"Knowing Finn, he will do something very stupid that somehow works." Suddenly their conversation was cut off when the sound of a jet of fire appeared. The young man turned and watched as the action unfolded.

The Irishman quickly went behind a rock and moved around the arena very quickly. He moved so quickly that the dragon couldn't seem to be able to catch up to him. Harry watched as Finn got behind the dragon. He pointed his wand at the egg and seemed to have casted a spell but nothing happened.

Harry felt his friend leaned over to him. "Did he really think _accio_ would work?"

"I guess he did," The Ravenclaw watched as his friend moved around trying to get the egg. The dragon looked at him and shot another jet of flame. Finn dodged the flame and hid behind another rock. Harry watched as Finn held out his hand and suddenly the egg flew into his hand.

To the shock of the crowd, Finn won the challenge. The Irishman quickly ran out of the arena and went into a side tent, that was the medical tent. The dragon handlers ran out and quickly got the dragon under control.

Harry and Micheal stood up and walked up the steps to go find their friend. "What the hell did he just do?" The Gryffindor asked in shock.

The Ravenclaw shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know, but that wasn't _accio_," The two made their way to the medical tent and as they reached the tent. They could hear the matron talking to him. They waited before she finished talking before walking inside.

Harry watched as Finn sat on the bed looking at the egg in shock. "Well that was quite the show wasn't it," the emerald-eyed wizard teased. The Irishman looked at him and smiled.

"Glad you lads could get the show," The trio gave each other high fives and they all shared a laugh.

"What the hell did you do?" Micheal asked.

Finn shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know what to tell you, I just held out my hand and the egg just came flying. I didn't say anything or think of anything. It just came to my hand."

"Well whatever you did, it worked," Harry teased. The sound of a cannon shot through the air.

Finn looked a Harry with a sly looked. "Get out there, your girlfriend is up next,"

The young man rolled her eyes. "She's not my girlfriend,"

"Whatever you say, you lads go on ahead, I don't think Madam Pomfrey will be happy if I left before she could treat me,"

The two friends left the tent and made their way back to their seats. They made it just in time. "Look, it's your girl," Micheal teased the young man.

Harry just rolled his eyes and focused on the beauty. He was nervous. He didn't want her to be hurt. He watched as she hid behind a rock and seemed to be stuck.

His heart dropped as she dove out from behind the rock and used a shield charm and stood in the heart of the flame.

"That isn't a smart idea," Micheal whispered. Harry didn't listen. He kept his eyes on the action. Suddenly she was soon engulfed in flame and the crowd all released a shocked gasp. He had to mustered all his strength to not jump into the pit.

It was a moment of relief when the jet died down and she was unscathed, minus just her clothes being burnt. _"I guess that's her Veela blood coming into play," _he thought to himself.

He watched the rest of the action in horror. But he, like the rest of the crowd, could not have planned what happened next. She was engulfed in another jet of flame but when it died down, it wasn't Fleur. In her place was a monster. A creature that he never thought he would ever see.

"What the hell…." he heard his friend whispered. Harry watched as she lunged towards the dragon and starts starching into the dragon's neck and face. She moved so fast that it was hard to keep up. The only thing he knew next was she grabbed the golden egg and the dragon collapsed. Barely alive. The creature in front of him flapped its great wings and landed on the rocks. The body was engulfed in blue flames and soon Fleur was back to her beautiful self.

Harry looked at the beauty. He noticed that she seemed to be very confused like even she didn't know what happened.

Suddenly she collapsed and the only thing he could remember was him running to the medical tent as fast as he could.

* * *

Fleur shot opened her eyes and sat up as quickly as she could. She gasped and looked around her. A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders. She looked up at the owner of the hands and were met with emerald orbs.

He was saying something but she couldn't hear him, all she did was hugged him tightly. She slowly began to hear what he was saying. "Shh, it's okay, you're safe now," he whispered quietly. The beauty pulled back and looked around the room.

They were alone. "What 'appened?"

He looked at her, his face didn't show it but his eyes had a look of fear. "Uh, you, you turned into a-" Fleur couldn't hear what he said next. She just dove into his arms and began to cry uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, 'Arry." He just held her tighter, not saying a word. "I'm a monster," he pulled her back and stared at her in the eyes.

"You're not a monster Fleur," he stated with an intense look in his eyes. "You're just as beautiful as the day I met you,"

She began to cry harder. "No, I'm not, I'm a monster," Suddenly she felt his hand on her cheek. She grabbed his hand like before and looked at her in the eyes.

"You're not a monster, you aren't." She felt him pull her in and welcomed the touch of his lips. She kept crying but the soft touch of his lips made her feel safe. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against her.

She closed her eyes and welcomed his touch. She slowly opened her eyes and he opened his. "What happened out there?" he asked softly.

"I-I don't know. I just heard someone say I 'ad to be perfect and I just. I just got angry," she felt more tears coming, she tried to hold it back but failed.

"Do people tell you you have to perfect?" She kept crying but nodded yes. "How does that make you feel?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm not perfect 'Arry. I'm a monster. I can never be perfect,"

He lifted her head up by her chin. He stared intensely into her eyes. "You don't have to be perfect. You never have to be perfect. There is nothing wrong with you, you are not a monster."

Fleur cried harder and pulled him in for another hug. He hugged her tighter, which only made her cry harder. "'Ow can you want me? 'Ow can you want a monster?"

He pulled back and cupped her cheek. "Embrasse-moi, imbécile," he pulled her in for a kiss and she welcomed it with open arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She kept crying but she was happy. She was happy.

* * *

**AN: Jesus that took a long time. Anyways a lot of huge plot points were mentioned in this. I don't have much to say. All I can say is thank you for reading. :) **

**Also "Embrasse-moi, imbécile" means kiss me, you fool. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Zis is nice," Fleur stated softly as she held on Harry's hand.

"Yeah, it is," he replied softly as she felt him rest his head on top of her head. The pair watched the sunset together. It had been a few hours since the end of the first event. Fleur was placed 2nd, behind the boy who lived. But she didn't really care where she was placed. She was just happy that everything was over. For now at least.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked softly. As he held her hand tightly. The young woman sighed and leaned closer.

"'Ow can you look at me right now, Arry? I'm a monster, zat zing out zere is who I really am," The young man chuckled and held up her hand to his face.

"Last time I checked, these aren't razor-sharp claws," he turned towards the girl. She got lost in his eyes. They were calming. It surprised her when he leaned in and kissed her. She closed her eyes and soon he pulled back but stayed close to her face. "And last time I checked, those aren't a beak," She couldn't help but smile at the young man.

"You're a dork," He placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned on his hand. She grabbed it with her hand. Blue met green and neither broke away.

"Fleur, you're a smart, sweet, and a beautiful girl. You don't need to be perfect. Nothing is ever perfect and that's okay. You're allowed to make mistakes and you're allowed to have secrets. I have a few secrets myself,"

Fleur tiled her head to one side and gave him a sly look. "Oh, and what may zose secrets be?" she teased.

Harry pulled back his hand. The young man chuckled and shook his head. "Me and my big mouth"

"Tell me, 'Arry or no more kisses," the young woman teased.

The young man sighed and shook his head once more. "Fine, when I was little, I used to steal my grandmother's shoes and tried to dance in them," Fleur covered mouth to tried to cover up a laugh but she failed. "Hey, no laughing,"

She laughed harder and she felt her face getting red. "I'm sorry, but zat is somezing zat I never zought I would 'ear," She looked at the young man and noticed him trying not to laugh as well. He placed her arms around him and leaned on his shoulder. "What are we 'Arry?"

The young man smiled and looked at her in the eyes. "What do you want us to be?"

Fleur pressed her forehead against his. "I'm just afraid, I 'ave never felt like zis about someone before and I don't know what to do,"

She felt him placed his finger under her chin and looked at her in the eyes. "I feel the same way, but if we have to take things one step at a time, then we will." Fleur smiled and pressed her lips against his. She felt the shock she did the first time, but this time, she knew everything was gonna change. For better or worse.

* * *

(Next Morning)

"Skeeter really wants to put Fleur in a negative light doesn't she?" Finn stated as he looked at the newspaper. "'A terrible display of butchery and savagery'. I have to admit, she does know how to use her words though," he placed the paper down. "No offense Harry,"

The emerald-eyed wizard rolled his eyes. "I don't care what people think, I know Fleur isn't like that," The young man looked down at the paper in front of him and watched the moving picture of Fleur attacking the dragon.

"I will admit though, having her around would be pretty useful if we ever get caught in a sticky situation," The Irishman joked.

"Too soon Finn, too soon," Micheal stated in a stern tone. Harry took a deep breath.

"It's alright you two,"

"So if it's not too much to ask, are you two like an item now or what?" Finn asked as he stared at his friend.

Harry smiled at the thought and didn't say a word. He heard a chuckle from his friends. "I think we got our answer." The gray-eyed wizard stated with a chuckle.

"Well, just in time too, I suppose," The Irishman stated. Both of his friends looked at him in confusion. "What, you lads didn't hear about the Yule Ball?" again all he got were blank stares. Finn shook his head and smiled. "Well, when the tournament was announced I decided to read up on it-"

"You read a book?" Harry and Micheal stated in unison. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, it is a tradition that during every Triwizard tournament, a ball is held. Seeing as Harry got a girl just before it, means that he is settled, date wise. But as for you and me Micheal, we are lacking,"

Harry looked at his friend and rested his head on his hand. "Shouldn't you be focusing on trying to solve your clue for the next event?"

Finn waved him off. "Lad, that isn't till after New Years. Right now I just want to focus on the fun and enjoy it while it lasts," The Ravenclaw rolled his eyes.

"I think you need to focus less on fun and more on the task. You are in fourth place after all," The Gryffindor teased.

"That will change by the next event," He stated confidently.

"Have you even tried to figure out the clue at all?" Micheal asked as he looked at the golden egg that was sitting next to Finn. The Irishman sarcastically placed the egg on the table. Harry watched him reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of earmuffs. He pressed the top of the egg and suddenly a very loud, ear-shattering noise appeared. The Slytherin closed the egg and took off his ear protection.

"You know you could have just told us," Harry stated in an annoyed tone as he checked his hearing.

The young wizard wore an evil look on his face. "I thought it would be more fun that way," he looked at the golden egg and sighed. "Whatever the clue is, it better be worth it for all this trouble," The Irishman looked up at Harry. 'I've been meaning to ask lad, who are you gonna support?"

The emerald-eyed wizard arched his brow in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well. Are you gonna support me, your best mate of seven years or are you gonna support your brand new girlfriend?" he shot him a sly look.

"Finn, don't be dumb," Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm just saying," he placed his hand up in defense. "I'm happy for you lad, but all I'm saying is that I expect for you to be shouting my name during the events,"

Harry chuckled. "I'll try my best to support both of you,"

"I think it would be better if you cheer for her, she has a better chance of winning the whole thing then this idiot over here," The Gryffindor stated as he pointed to Finn with his thumb.

"Hey!"

The two friends laughed at their friend. "We're just messing with you, Finn. Did you ever figure out how you got the egg to fly in your hand?" Micheal asked as he looked at the champion.

The person in question just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know lads, all I know was that I stuck my hand out and the egg came flying,"

"You didn't cast a spell?" Harry added on.

"_Accio _didn't work the first time, I'm pretty sure they enchanted the damn thing so that it can't be taken by something that simple,"

"Weird,"

"Whatever it was, I'm glad it worked," he joked. His tone quickly changed and he looked down at his hand. "Still, I wonder what that was,"

Harry looked at his friend with an uneasy look. He stayed quiet and looked over to Micheal, who wore the same expression he did. The emerald-eyed wizard took a deep breath and sighed. "Well whatever happened, let's just be glad that it's over,"

The Irishman looked up at the young man and his expression changed back to what it was before. Thought Harry saw a glimpse of bought flashed in his friend's eyes. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He stood up and began to look around. "Well if you lads don't mind, I'm gonna go find myself a date for the dance," With that, the young man walked away from his friends.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at the Gryffindor, who watched their friend walking away. "I think he knows what happened Harry," he stated thought his eyes were still fixated forward.

The Ravenclaw narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

The gray-eyed wizard turned back towards the young man. "I mean, I think Finn knew exactly what he did, but he just won't admit it, like he was ashamed by it,"

"Finn. Ashamed? The man is never ashamed by anything, Micheal," The Gryffindor shook his head slowly.

"I don't know about this time, he just seemed bothered by it. He is never bothered by anything," Micheal sighed and shook his head in a hard motion. "I don't know maybe I'm just tired or overthinking," He stood up as well and stretched. "Well, there is no point in spending a Saturday sitting around and moping. I'm gonna go see if I can get a few rounds of flying in. I'll talk to you later mate," Like his other friend, he began walking towards the door, leaving Harry alone.

The Ravenclaw took a deep breath and sighed. It took him by surprise when the sound of a bag hitting the table appeared in front of him. He looked up at the person in question and was met with the annoyed expression of Laura.

"What is it now Laura?" he asked in disdain.

"What did you say to Finn?" she asked annoyed.

He gave her an annoyed look. "I didn't say anything,"

"Then why did he storm out?"

"He said he was gonna go find a date," Harry stated quickly.

"A date for what?" She asked in a confused tone.

"The Yule Ball," He stated as he took a sip of his drink. The young man looked at the girl and noticed that she wore both a confused and a look that Harry could only describe as jealousy.

"How does he know about that?"

"Believe it or not, he learned it from a book," he held back his laughter at the expression she gave him at the notion. "I know, I couldn't believe it as well," The girl sighed and sat down in front of him.

"Can I get your advice, Harry?"

"Depending on the advice," he took a long sip of his drink.

"Do you think Finn likes me?" Harry shot out his eyes and nearly spat out his drink. He began coughing, hard.

"No need to make a scene," she stated sternly.

He kept coughing but managed to speak. "Excuse, me did you just asked if Finn liked you?" her expression stayed the same. "You know I'm the last person to ask about relationships, right?" he placed his cup down and looked at her.

"Please, Harry. You're telling me you never had a girlfriend?" she stated in a snobby tone.

"We've been going to school together for seven years, when have I ever showed that I was interested in anyone?"

"I don't know I thought you were gonna just bed every girl that threw themselves at you,"

"What kind of person do you think I am?" he stated in a slightly agitated tone.

She placed her hand up in defense. "My bad, I didn't mean to offend you. Can we just get back to my question?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, I don't know if he likes you or not, I have never seen you two talk or anything. Besides, isn't he the opposite of everything that you value?"

She shot him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"He's a rules breaker, you follow everything down to the letter. He barely makes marks, you are at the top of the class. He is brash, you- well you're brash too but you get my point,"

'I am not brash?" she stated in an offended tone but Harry just brushed it off.

"My point is why would you want him?"

She took a deep breath and sighed. She began to wear a sad expression. "I guess he never told you?"

"Tell me what?"

"If you haven't noticed Harry, I don't have a lot of friends. Not a lot of people want to talk to me." The young man chose to stay quiet. "But during my first year, I was being bullied by a bunch of older Slytherin and Finn stepped in. I didn't want him to but he did. He barely knew me but he still did that for me and I am grateful for it,"

"Have you told him that?"

She shook her head somberly. "I sorta didn't handle it well and I called him a filthy Slytherin," Harry couldn't help but chuckled. "It's not funny," she stated sternly.

"It's pretty funny, not gonna lie. He saved you and you called him filthy,"

"You don't understand what it's like to be in my shoes Harry," she stated in a hurt tone.

"I don't, last time I checked, I was Head Boy,"

"No, that's what I meant. I'm a muggle-born Harry. I am not accepted at home by anyone and here, a lot of people look at me like I'm some sort of weirdo. When you were announced as Head Boy, everyone cheered for you. When I was announced people barely gave me a clap." The young man noticed that tears were forming in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Laura, I didn't know,"

"I thought if I keep working hard, I would finally have something to be proud of. That I would finally be accepted but now people don't want to talk to me even more," she began to cry. "It's not easy Harry. You would never understand, people want to be your friends. The star athlete, the smartest wizard in generations. You have it all, I barely have anything,"

Without a second thought, he grabbed her hand in comfort. She looked at him with a surprised look. The brown-eyed witch smiled softly. "You don't have to act like this for anyone, just be yourself, Laura. Friends will come when you act like yourself,"

She released his hand and shook her head. "It's that easy Harry. Not for everyone. Some people can't act like themselves," the girl stood up and ran for the door. The young man stayed put.

He released a soft sigh. _"Good one Potter,"_

* * *

Harry struggled to not fall asleep as he listened to professor Flitwick trying to explain the Yule Ball. It didn't help that a lot of his fellow Ravenclaws struggled not to laugh as the small man seemed to be way out of his element.

He looked around the room and noticed a lot of students were also struggling not to fall asleep. He almost dozed off when he heard his name called. The young man shook his head and looked towards his head of the house.

"Mr. Potter, could you help me demonstrate?" Harry was hesitant.

"Uh, sure," he stood up slowly and heard a lot of his fellow Ravenclaws snicking. He walked to the center of the room and looked around.

"Now, we need a female student," to Harry's surprise, a lot of girls raised their hands quickly. He couldn't help but smile a bit at this. "Ms. Lovegood, please come help," Harry felt his stomach dropped for some odd reason.

He watched as the small girl slowly got up and walked over to him. "Hello, Harry,"

Harry gave her a soft smile and looked over at his head of house. "Mr. Potter, please put your hand on her waist," The young man did as told. He felt awkward but the girl didn't seem to care. "Good! Ms. Lovegood, please put your hand on his shoulder," she did as followed. "Excellent, now gently grabbed each other's hands." The pair did as told and stared at each other in the eyes. Harry has never felt so awkward in his life. Music started playing. The pair started dancing.

The young man tried everything in his power not to step on her feet but he failed at every step. Soon the rest of the house started dancing with each other and the entire hall was filled with the sound of toes being stepped on and laughter.

"Is everything okay Harry?" Luna asked quietly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't things be?"

"You seem to not be looking me in the eyes,"

"I'm gonna tell you the truth, I have never danced in my life before," he admitted.

"Well, that is okay, let me lead," the young man hesitantly allowed the young girl to lead and to his surprise, things went a lot smoother. "See, it is not that hard,"

"Who taught you to dance?"

"My pa, I know everything from him,"

"Has it just been the two of you?"

"Yes, ever since my mum died,"

"I'm sorry," he stated sincerely.

"There is no need to say sorry, you did not do anything wrong,"

"Still,"

"Who are you planning to bring to the dance?"

Harry chuckled at the thought. "I wasn't planning on going,"

"Why is that?"

"Dances are never my thing,"

"Go and have fun, it would be fun. You're allowed to go,"

"What do you mean I'm allowed to go?"

"Only fourth years and older are allowed to go,"

"Aren't you only a third-year?"

"Yes,"

"Why did you show up to this then?"

"I thought it would be interesting," Luna stated in her trademark sleepy tone.

Harry chuckled. "You're insane Luna,"

"You're just as sane as I am,"

"Am I?" he asked jokingly as the pair continued to dance.

"Yes, we are all sane,"

"_We are all sane," _

The music soon stopped and the two separated. Luna looked at him and smiled, she didn't say another word and walked away. The young man watched as the girl walked away into the crowd. Suddenly Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and the owner of the hand began shaking him.

"Mate, I feel so sorry for you," Roger Davies stated in a howl of laughter. "I would go insane if I had to dance with Loony Lovegood,"

Harry ignored his comment. "You're not so normal yourself Davies," He brushed the boy off and began walking away. The other Ravenclaw quickly caught up to him.

"Wait, I have a question for you, mate," Harry kept walking without even looking at the young man. "Don't be like that mate,"

He sighed. "What do you want?"

"Are the rumors of you and the Veela true?" Harry stopped in his tracks.

"What rumor?"

"That you two are an item? Cause I want to ask her to the dance and I just want to make sure it was okay with you," He didn't say anything and touched his lips. He felt the shock for a brief moment and couldn't help but smile. He began to think about her but his thought was cut off when he heard Roger calling his name. "Hello?"

Harry stared at him directly in the eyes and gave him a smile. "I think you should find someone else to go to the dance with Roger," with that he just walked out of the room,"

* * *

**AN: This is the last short chapter. I just wanted to get this out. To answer a few questions. Finn and Micheal are gonna be more important as the story goes on. So just wait for that. **

**Also, the upload time will change a bit. As I have work and I have to focus on school. **

**But the following chapters after this one will be ranging from 10k-20k words. Other than that thank you for reading and supporting me. **


	10. Chapter 10

Harry stared blankly out the window as the sound of his class that went in one ear and out the other. He tapped his quill on the paper, a large blob of ink rested on the paper to show the time he has put into this task. His mind was set on one thing and that was just getting out of the class and to end the day.

His train of thought was snapped when he felt a piece of paper hit him. He looked down at his desk and noticed a balled-up parchment. The young man looked around the room for who threw it and noticed Finn trying pointing to the paper.

The emerald-eyed wizard sighed and picked up the message, he unfolded it and written on in bold letters was _**"Wait after class, I need to talk to you," **_Harry sighed and looked back to his friend, who was now focusing on the lesson. Much to his surprise.

The class ended shortly and Harry slowly stood up. He packed his bag slowly and before he knew it, his friend was standing in front of him. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Can you teach me how to dance?" The black-haired wizard was taken aback and looked at his friend with a concerned look. The Irishman wore a deadpan look.

Harry chuckled "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am serious."

Harry shook his head and continued to pack his bag. "This is the strangest thing you have ever said to me. Didn't you pay attention at all when they taught you how to dance yesterday?"

"I did, but we had Snape, remember?" the young man stated in an annoyed tone.

"And I had Flitwick, last time I checked, it is not easy to dance with someone who is only half my size."

Finn rolled his eyes. "This isn't a competition. Can you help me or not?"

"As much as I would love to, I can't dance either. Ask Micheal, I'm pretty sure he had to do a lot of ballroom dancing throughout his entire life. With all those ministry parties he was forced to go to."

"I asked him earlier and he said he doesn't have the time, he's been 'focusing' on his school. I think the lad just has a date that he is hiding from us,"

"I doubt Micheal has a date but I have seen stranger," Harry said with a soft laugh.

"So can you help me or not lad?"

"I'll think about it, but I have to improve my own dancing first. Besides, I'm sure both of us still need to find dates," Harry stated as he placed his bag on his shoulder.

Finn rolled his eyes once more. "Harry, you already have a date. I'm pretty sure she is gonna say yes no matter what,"

"Ah. Nothing is guaranteed my friend," he stated in a joking manner as he walked towards the door.

The Irishman shook his head and chuckled. "Whatever you say, lad." The Irishman placed his bag on his shoulder as well. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to go try and ask out Abigail before it's too late," Before Harry could get a word out, the young man was out of the room.

Harry chuckled and followed out the same path. He walked slowly down the hall. He couldn't help but listen to the conversations and noticed that everyone was talking about the same thing. Finding a date. The Ravenclaw's thoughts were snapped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Harry," Luna said in her trademark tone of voice.

"Oh, hey. Luna," he said back, trying not to sound shocked or scared.

"How are you this evening?"

"I am well. What about yourself?"

"I am doing alright. I just got asked out to the dance," Harry stopped in his track and looked at the young girl. She seemed to be confused to why he stopped walking. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm sorry but did I hear you correctly? You got asked out to the dance?"

"Yes, I said no,"

Harry couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Wow, you are blunt. Who asked you?"

"Neville, he asked me after I got out of class,"

"Why did you say no?"

"I do not want to go to the dance. It doesn't seem very exciting for me. What about you Harry, are you planning to go to the dance?"

Harry began walking and the young girl followed behind. "I wasn't really planning on it, but I guess I have to if someone asked me,"

"Are you talking about Fleur Delacour?" she stated bluntly.

"Uh, how do you know about that?" the young man asked in a surprised and slightly scared tone

"Everyone was talking about it today. It is not every day that the loner of Hogwarts gets a pretty girl on his arm."

"The loner of Hogwarts? Is that what people call me?"

"I have heard that name a few times, but there is no need to be mad over a name. Names don't define who we are,"

"I suppose so," he stated under his breath. The young man looked down at the girl and noticed that she was carrying a basket. He also noted a rather foul smell coming from said basket. "If you don't mind me asking, what is in the basket?"

The young girl looked at the basket and then back to the young man. "It is a treat,"

"A treat? Why does it smell so bad?"

"It is raw meat after all,"

"Raw meat? That is a weird snack Luna,"

"It is not for me, it is for our friends in the forest,"

"You mean the Threstrals?"

"You are correct. Would you like to join me?"

Harry chuckled. "As much as I would love to, I have other plans for the night. But I promise next time,"

"Well, this is where I bid you farewell. Have a good night Harry,"

"Likewise," The two Ravenclaws walked their separate paths but Harry couldn't help but look back at the girl. He watched as her small frame got smaller and smaller as she walked away. _"She is a strange one," _he chuckled and kept walking towards his spot on the lake.

* * *

Fleur looked out onto the lake and watched the light danced on the surface of the water. She drew into the soft sand with her finger. A familiar voice soon rang from behind her.

"Enjoying the view?" The young woman turned around to find a tall Englishman walking towards her with a wide smile on his face.

"Bonjour, monsieur, comment ça va?" she asked softly.

"Je vais bien," Fleur laughed softly and stood up. She walked up to the young man and wrapped her arms around him in a hug before quickly pulling back. "Your French 'as gotten better since zee first time I met you,"

Harry wore an offended look. "I beg your pardon, my French is as perfect as always,"

The Veela rolled her eyes in amusement. "I would not say eet iz perfect, but eet is acceptable,"

Harry shook his head and sat down on the sand. "Why are you so mean?"

Fleur sat down next to him and gently grabbed his shoulder. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "I can be as mean as I 'ave to be," she stated in a teasing manner. She watched the young man chuckled.

"You are something else Fleur, you know that?"

"I believe eet iz part of my charm,"

"That's what you're calling it?" he teased. Fleur shot him a look and pushed him to the ground. She climbed on top of him and stared down at him in the eyes. She leaned down to his ear and whispered softly.

"You know, us Veelas don't like to be played wiz, we can be very dangerous," she stated calmly. The young woman pulled back but still remain close to his face.

A sly smile crept onto his face. "Well, what if I like dangerous?" she felt him put his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer.

She smiled as well. "You don't know what you are getting yourself into, Mr. Potter,"

"I would like to find out," The young woman closed her eyes and leaned in close but their moment was ruined by a voice suddenly appearing.

"Am I interrupting something?" Fleur opened her eyes and looked up to find a young man that was wearing the same uniform as Harry. Only instead of a blue and silver tie, he wore a red and gold one. She felt a blush appear and quickly climbed off the young man. The sound of laughter could be heard.

"What do you want Micheal?" Harry stated in an annoyed tone.

The young man kept laughing. "Finn wanted me to find you, he said you were gonna help him learn how to dance," That bit of information caught the Veela's attention.

"Oh, and why did you not tell me zis," Fleur asked in a teasing manner.

Harry wore an annoyed look and looked up at his friend. "I told him I would think about it. Don't forget, Micheal. I can't dance either,"

Micheal rolled his eyes and wore a bright smile on his face. "It is not really that hard you know,"

"Easy for you to say," Fleur rested her head on Harry's shoulders and he turned and looked at her.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she stated with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, Micheal, this is Fleur." The young man nodded. "And Fleur, this is Micheal. He's one of my best mates."

"Charmed," Fleur stated calmly.

"So you're the famous Fleur that everyone talks about," She noticed Harry shot him a dirty look. The young woman found this amusing.

"Famous?" she asked as she arched her brow.

"Yes, you are quite popular around our school. Everyone talks about how Harry is one lucky bastard for getting you,"

"It's not-" Harry started but he stopped when he noticed the young woman laughing.

"Well, I hope 'e said good zings," she teased.

"But of course." Micheal looked down at his watch and then back at the pair. "Well as much fun as this had been. I have to go and study," The young man turned around and began to walk away. "Oh and don't forget to use protection Harry,"

Fleur held back her laughter as she watched Harry's face turned red and a very annoyed look came on his face. He whispered something under his breath that she didn't hear. He looked at her and he seemed to notice the young woman trying not to laugh. "I am so sorry about that,"

She didn't say a word and kissed him on the cheek once more. "No worries. Now, tell me about you trying to dance?"

"Oh that, yeah. We were forced to take dance lessons yesterday. To prepare for the Yule Ball. Did you hear anything about that?"

Fleur rolled her eyes. "'Ave I 'eard about eet? I've been asked by every male in zee carriage since yesterday,"

Harry chuckled. "I'm not surprised,"

"And I am forced to go, whether I like eet or not," she stated in an annoyed tone.

"Why are you forced to go?"

"Eet would be a bad showing if one of zee champions doesn't show up, now wouldn't eet?"

The young man laughed softly. "You have a point there. Well, do you have a date yet?"

Fleur couldn't help but notice a look of worry in his eyes. The young woman grabbed his hand and he grabbed hers back. "No, I do not," she noticed the look of worry went away almost instantly. "Do you 'ave a date yet?"

"No, I don't," Fleur smiled.

"Perfect," she closed her eyes and leaned in. She felt his lips touched her and the same feeling washed over her all over again. They pulled back and stared at each other. "But, zere is an issue,"

Harry looked concerned for a moment. "And what might that be?"

"You need to learn 'ow to dance,"

He laughed loudly. "And how are you gonna do that?" Fleur tilted her head and a wide smile came on her face. The young woman stood up and reached out her hand. He grabbed it without a second thought. He stood up and looked into her eyes. She grabbed his hand. "Put zis hand on my 'ip," He did as told. "Now, grab my 'and." He grabbed her other hand. "Now, count your steps,"

"Count my steps?"

"Like this," she began leading slowly. "1….2…..3" Fleur looked down at their feet and noted that Harry tried his hardest to not step on her toes. "Take a deep breaz, eet's okay to make a mistake,"

"I don't want to hurt you,"

"I've been doing zis since I was little. I've 'ad my toes stepped on loads of time, don't worry about eet," she gave him a reassuring smile. He returned the smile. "Now, try to speed eet up a bit," he nodded and did as told.

To her surprised, he did a spin to her and pulled her in. She felt him wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up into his eyes and neither of them were willing to break eye contact. Fleur bit her lips and closed her eyes. She felt his lips touched hers and she felt a shock through her body. They parted lips and the young woman opened her eyes. He was still close to her face. Without a second thought, she placed her hand behind his head and pulled him in once more.

This was a feeling she didn't want to end.

* * *

(Hogsmeade, two weeks later)

"I will never get used to the weather here," Finn stated as he looked out the window. Harry turned his head and watched the snow-covered landscape of the town. Everyone was walking around the town, enjoying themselves. The town was slowly being covered in Christmas decorations and there was a large tree placed in the middle of the town square.

"It is quite the sight, hard to think this is our last Christmas here mates," Micheal stated somberly. "Weird to think that we will no longer come back here after this year,"

"Yeah, we will finally become adults. Explore the world on our own," Harry stated as he kept looking out the window.

"Are you going to look for your father lad?" Finn asked quietly. Harry let out a sigh and looked at his friends.

"I don't really know where to even begin to look. The ministry haven't told me or my family anything and at the moment, I don't know what to do for my family,"

"What do you mean by that?" Micheal asked.

"I need to find a job after I leave school. A muggle job. I can't exactly pay my bills in galleons and magic now can I?"

"Are you really going to settle into Muggle life?" The Irishman asked.

"I have to, the only family I really have left are muggles. My grandparents banned magic at their house and they expect me to move out after this school year. They will allow Adrian to live with them until he has to leave school. But I don't have the same kind of love. I also have to find a way to get my sister back from my aunt and uncle,"

"Do you need a place to stay mate? I'm sure my family is willing to take you in. We have more rooms than we can count," The gray-eyed wizard chimed in.

"It's alright, I will have to figure it out sooner or later. I have a few months,"

The trio was quiet for a moment. It was Finn who spoke up first. "Well, whatever you choose to do, we will always have your back lad,"

Harry gave a small smile and looked out the window once more. An uneasy feeling washed over him as he watched a familiar face in the crowd. "Is that Adrian out there?" He watched as his brother and his friends began walking towards a blonde boy.

"Is that Malfoy?" Finn asked.

"I think it is," Harry stated in a quiet tone. The young got up quickly and bolt towards the door. He ran outside and towards the group. He could faintly hear the conversation.

"What are you going to do about it, Potter? Are you going to cry to your big brother?" It took Harry by surprise when Adrian gave a good punch to the blonde Slytherin.

"Hey!" The Ravenclaw shouted and ran in between the two groups. "Break it up. NOW!" he stated sternly. Harry held back his brother but kept his eyes on Malfoy.

"My father will hear about this!"

"And what is he going to do about it?!" the younger Potter shouted.

"That's enough!" Harry screamed. "Adrian, you're better than this. That's fifty points from Gryffindor and you have detention. Same for Slytherin," The older Potter shot Malfoy a dirty look.

"You won't have your brother to protect you next year, Potter," he stated sternly as he walked away with his minions. Harry sighed and turned to his brother.

"What the hell was that?"

"He called Hermione a mudblood,"

"And you think punching him is a good idea?"

"What else am I supposed to do?!"

"Walk away. I have told you this a hundred times before. You just don't listen,"

"Well, I'm sorry I can't be perfect like you Harry," Adrian stated. Harry could hear the hurt in his voice. "Sorry I can't be a prefect and the golden boy of the school,"

"Adrian..." Hermione said quietly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He quickly shoved it.

"No, I want to say this! I'm not you Harry! I can never be you, I'm sorry I am a disappointment!" With that, the young man quickly ran away before Harry could get a word out. His friends quickly ran after him.

Harry watched as he ran away and sighed. "What happened, lad?" Finn asked from behind the young man.

The Ravenclaw kept quiet and continued to watch his brother. "Are you okay mate?" Micheal asked calmly.

"What am I doing wrong? Why does he seem to hate me with each year?"

Neither of his friends said anything. It was an eerie quiet for a moment until Finn spoke up first. "Lad, you can't blame yourself for him. You can't expect to become a father overnight. You're young, lad, you have to learn to talk to him somehow,"

Harry chose to stay quiet. He was too busy with his own thoughts.

* * *

Harry stared quietly out onto the lake. He felt Fleur tracing her finger on his arms. She was saying something but he wasn't really listening to what she was saying.

He could only think about his brother. _"What am I doing wrong? Am I that bad or am I just not meant to be a dad or…." _His train of thought was snapped when he saw a hand waving in front of him.

The young woman was sitting up and looking at him in the eyes. "Are you listening?" He shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm just lost in my thoughts," He watched as the young woman tilted her head. She leaned in and hugged the young man. She pulled back, crossed her legs, and grabbed his hands. The young woman looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"What's wrong, 'Arry?" she asked softly.

The young man took a deep breath and sighed. "It's my brother. I don't know how to talk to him. Every time I try, I just end up making him angrier and making things worst. Ever since my father disappeared and my mother passed. I've been taking care of my brother and it just isn't going how I wanted to,"

The young woman held his hand tighter "'Ow are you speaking to 'im?"

"I tried to protect him, I tried to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid,"

"Oh, 'Arry. 'Ow old is 'e?"

"He is fourteen this year, his birthday is on Christmas,"

The young woman laughed softly. "'Arry, 'e is young. 'E is going to make mistakes. But you can't stop 'im from making zose mistakes. You just 'ave to be zere for 'im when 'e does make zose mistakes,"

"But his way of handling tough situations is by fighting and I don't want him to go down that road,"

Fleur smiled at him once more. "'Arry, you are 'is bozzer not 'is fazzer, I know you want to protect 'im and to guide 'im down zee right paz but you 'ave to be 'is brozzer. You can't control what 'e does or what 'appens to him, you can only be zere for 'im when zing do go bad. 'E'll grow out of eet,"

"But I can't just let him do what he wants and getting into fights and getting into trouble,"

"E's fourteen, 'e will do stupid zings, but I'm pretty sure you did stupid zings when you were zat age too. Non?"

Harry chuckled softly. "I guess so,"

"Just try to put yourself into 'is shoes. Be patient wiz 'im," Harry smiled and kissed her hand.

"I will keep that in mind. Thank you. Fleur," she smiled softly and pressed her forehead against his.

"Anytime, I'm always 'ere for you," Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch.

* * *

Fleur sat quietly in her room and looked over at her egg. She walked over and picked up the object. She took a deep breath and clicked the tops. Like before, it released an ear-splitting sound. The young woman quickly closed the egg. She sighed and tossed it on to the bed, she laid down next to it and looked up to the ceiling.

A knock suddenly appeared at her door. Fleur groaned and walked over to the door. When she opened the door, she was met with one of her female classmates. _"__You got a package, Fleur," _she handed the girl a large silver package. She thanked the girl and closed the door.

The woman placed the package on her desk and looked at the card. It was from her mother.

_**In every girl, is a swan – Maman **_

Fleur smiled at the card and quickly opened the package. To her shock, it was a dress. She took out the dress and held the silver garment up to her shoulders. The Veela moved quickly to the mirror and looked at herself. She couldn't help but smile at how pretty it was.

She was smiling like a fool. Her train of thought was cut off when the sound of tapping came by her window.

The young woman looked over and noticed a white figure seemingly floating outside her window. Curious, she climbed on her bed and over to the window. She opened the window and to her surprise, she was met with the most beautiful owl ever. It was snow white and its eyes sparkled like jewels. She held out her arm and the owl landed on it gently.

Fleur noticed that it had a letter taped to its leg. She removed the letter and let the owl fly around her room. She opened the letter and read it slowly.

_**Put the egg underwater – Harry **_

Fleur smiled at the letter and quickly grabbed a pen and parchment. She wrote him a quick message and gave the letter to his owl and released it out the window.

The young woman grabbed the egg and headed to her bathroom. She ran a bath and placed the egg underwater. Fleur took a deep breath and opened the egg under the water. To her surprised, there was no horrible sound, she only noticed that the water was bubbling and the egg made the water glow.

Fleur held her breath once more and placed her head under the water. To her pleasant surprise, she heard beautiful singing.

_**Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back. **_

The French woman pulled back from the water and quickly went to her desk and wrote down the clue. Now she has to figure out what the clue meant.

* * *

"So we got passed the screeching but now we have to figure out what the hell this message means," Finn stated in an annoyed tone.

"Doesn't the screeching sound familiar to you?" Micheal asked as he looked at the clue.

"Familiar? Lad, the only thing that is familiar about that sound is that it is painful to hear,"

"No, do you remember what we read in Hogwarts: A history?"

"Micheal, you are asking Finn about a book. I don't even think he has cracked that book once," Harry chimed in as he casually sat back on his chair.

"All jokes aside lads, I think that screeching is the sound of the merpeople,"

"Merpeople?" Finn asked as he arched his brow in confusion.

"They're a group of creatures that live in the Great Lake, they are apparently very smart for creatures. I remember reading that they have a good singing voice but it can only be heard when underwater but if they sing above water, it is the most horrible sound in the world,"

"You are now just mentioning this?" The Irishman stated in an annoyed tone.

"I had to make sure, I did my research, but I was a little preoccupied with something else the last couple of weeks,"

"What's your point Micheal, about the merpeople?" Harry asked calmly.

"Well. If we had to put the egg underwater and the screeching is based on the merpeople, wouldn't that mean that the next event is in the great lake?"

"He does have a good point, Finn," Harry chimed in.

Finn sighed and stood up. "Lad, I've had enough of this for one day. I think we all need a break. Besides, I need to go to Hogsmeade to get my suit made anyways. I will talk to you lads later," The Irishman walked out of the room and Harry was left with the Gryffindor.

"He seemed to not really care about this," Micheal chimed in.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really blame him. The Yule Ball is only in two weeks. I think every one is getting ready to find a date or learning how to dance or as Finn just said, getting their suit."

"Hmm, well now that you mention it, I still need to get my suit as well. So I'll talk to you later as well," The Gryffindor stood up and walked out of the room. Harry waved his friend off and continued to sit in his chair.

The sound of flapping wings caught his attention and the young man turned towards the sound. He watched as his owl flew in from his window and onto her perch.

"That's a good girl," he gently patted her head and she cooed. He looked down and noticed a letter taped to her ankle. He smiled at the paper and could smell Fleur's perfume on the paper. He grabbed the note and unfolded.

_**Come to the carriage tonight at seven – Fleur **_

Harry smiled at the paper and placed the note on his desk.

* * *

Fleur sat quietly on the stairs of the carriage and looked out onto the night. She rested her head on her hand and slowly began to doze off. She suddenly woke up when a figure appeared in front of her out of thin air.

"For 'eaven's sake 'Arry," she shouted in an annoyed tone.

He laughed in amusement. "My bad, but I had to be safe," he held up the cloak.

Fleur shook her head and looked at the young man. "You know you didn't 'ave to bring zat, right?"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"Well, I wouldn't have invited you 'ere tonight if I knew zat I would get in trouble now would I?" she stated with a sly smile. He rolled his eyes but she could see a smile on his face.

"So why did you want to see me here instead of our normal spot?"

"I was zinking we could 'ave dinner tonight. We 'ave all night to ourselves after all,"

"Why is that? If I can ask,"

"My madame wanted to 'ave dinner wiz zee ozzer schools, but I said I was sick, so I zought, I would spend zee night wiz you. Is zat bad?" she asked with a smile.

He stepped on the stairs and lifted her head with his head and kissed her lips. "Not at all," The young woman smiled and grabbed his hand. She lead him through the carriage. He suddenly stopped and looked down at the common area.

"Is everyzing okay?"

"Yeah, I was just looking at the piano," Fleur smiled and walked next to him and looked down at the instrument.

"Do you play?"

He chuckled and smiled. "I tried once but I think I would stick with the guitar instead,"

"Hmm, come on, follow me," She lead him down to the piano.

"You said you play the piano. How long have you been playing?"

"Since zee day I can walk and talk," Fleur sat on the bench lifted up the cover. She took a breath and began to play. The familiar feel of the ivory keys and the sounds of the notes hit her like a bad memory. She couldn't even hear the music at this point. She stopped playing and looked over at Harry, who was stunned.

She giggled a bit. "Close your mouz before zee flies come in,"

"That was amazing, Fleur,"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Eet was nozzing. Eet was just a simple song. Come, try eet,"

He hesitantly walked over and sat down. "I don't even know where to begin,"

"Well, put your right 'and like zis," she held up her hand and showed the young man. "Now, put eet on zee middle C," she guided his hand onto the key. "Now just start wiz zee C major scale," He looked at her with a confused look. She couldn't help but laugh at this. "Let me show you," the young man played the scale quickly. She laughed when she looked at the young man and his face had a lost look. "I didn't mean to go zat fast but just try eet"

Harry took a deep breath and slowly played the scale. There were a few mess-ups but she was surprised it wasn't horrible. She watched as he got more comfortable with the keys and his speed picked up quickly. She felt a feeling of joy with the large smile that came on his face.

"This is kinda fun,"

"Well, you are only playing a scale but not bad,"

"Well, I have a good teacher," He said with a sly smile.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, but just know I am a strict teacher,"

"I will remember that," he stated jokingly. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, let's get eat somezing," The young woman stood up and lead him to her room. The pair walked in and Fleur closed the door quickly.

"You know your perfume is really strong," Fleur looked at him with a confused look.

"I don't wear perfume,"

"You don't? Then why do I always smell cookies?"

The French woman chuckled. "So zat's what I smell like to you, I will remember zat," She looked at the young man, who wore a very confused look. "Eet's wiz my Veela blood. We smell like whatever makes a person zee 'appiest. For my papa, when 'e met my Maman, he smelled nozzing but wine from 'er,"

"Wine?"

Fleur shook her head. "Oui, wine. But apparently, I smell like cookies to you,"

He chuckled. "It's not a bad smell," She noticed him looking around the room and his attention turned towards the box that holds her dress. "What's this?" he grabbed. The young woman quickly snatched it from his hand

"Zis, is not for you to see until zee ball," she stated in a sly smile.

"Oh?" he said with a wide grin. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Well, what is there to eat?"

"Whatever you want, as long as eet is French of course,"

"Uh, I'll let you choose," Fleur thought about it for a second and with a snap of her fingers, two plates appeared on her desk. Harry seemed to be very impressed with this. "Wow, do all of the dorms do that?"

"Non, zere are perks to being zee champion for my school,"

He chuckled. "I bet there is," He looked at the dishes and seemed to be very confused. "What is this may I ask?"

"Duck confit, eet is a light dish and eet iz not too different from what you would normally eat in England," Fleur stepped into her bathroom for a second. "I 'ope you don't mind but I want to change really quick,"

"Go ahead,"

"No peaking," Fleur stated with a wink. She smiled when she noticed him blushing. The young woman looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She changed out of her uniform and into a t-shirt and shorts. She undid her hair and let it go down to its full length. She walked out of the bathroom and noticed Harry sitting on the bed looking around the room. When his eyes met hers, his jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "Not every day you see me in somezing else besides my uniform," she chuckled. He still didn't say anything. Fleur walked up to the young man and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly. "You really need to keep your mouz closed, flies will lay eggs in zere,"

"It's not easy to talk around a pretty girl,"

"Why? I'm just like any ozzer girl," she said softly. He wrapped his arm around her waist and fell backward, pulling her down with him.

"You know you aren't," he said just as softly.

She brushed a hair out from her face. "You know for a person who 'ave never 'ad a girlfriend before, you know what you're doing," she teased.

"I guess that just comes with my charm,"

"Oh really?" she kissed once more and held it longer. She pulled back first. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Hmm, I like this better," He pulled her in and kissed her. Fleur felt the same shock and deepened the kiss. She stuck her tongue out and he did the same. They fought for dominance and she seemed to be winning the fight. The need to breathe soon overtook both of them. She hovered above his face. "Is this why you invited me here tonight?"

Fleur shook her head. "No, just a 'appy accident," She kissed him once again. It took her by surprise when he flipped her over onto her back. She looked at him in surprise and bit her lips. He took off his glasses. The young woman placed her hands above her head and looked at him with lust that she hadn't felt before.

He leaned down and kissed her lips. He grabbed her right hand, she felt his tongue enter her mouth and she did the same. He deepened the kiss and she grabbed his black hair with her free hand. Suddenly she felt his other hand grabbing her chest and she let out a soft moan through the kiss. She moved her hand down and grabbed onto his shirt.

He pulled back the kiss and she looked up at him. She leaned up and rested on her elbows. She watched him take off the top half of his uniform, revealing his muscular frame. He looked down at her and grabbed the back of her head. He kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss more. He pulled back and slowly started moving down. He kissed her neck, this time her moan was slightly louder. She grabbed his hair once again and he kissed it harder. He pulled back and kissed her lips once more.

Fleur felt his hand slowly go up her shirt and cupped her chest. He squeezed it hard and she moaned louder. She tapped his shoulder and he pulled back with a concerned look. Before he could get a word in edgewise, she switched position and climbed on top of him. She kissed his neck and she felt him grab her hair. She bit his skin softly and that took him by surprise. She kept doing it and kept going.

The young woman pulled back and looked down at the young man. Her hair was a mess and she gasped for air. But she was proud of the deep red mark on his neck.

"Did you leave a mark?" he asked.

"Yeah, I marked you. You're mine now," she teased. "Iz zere a problem?"

"No, not at all,"

"Good, 'cause you're mine eizzer way," they both looked at each other and soon they both burst out laughing. Fleur sighed and put her arms under his arm. She rested on his chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head. She smiled and enjoyed the moment.

* * *

"Red isn't your color lad,"

Harry watched as Micheal tried on different suits and failed to find one that fit him. "I think I might just go with black. What do you think Harry?"

"I think you should get one like Weasley got," Harry teased.

"The suit from like the 18th century?"

"Yeah, the one with the bonnet. I think it goes with your eyes," the emerald-eyed wizard teased. The Gryffindor rolled his eyes and walked back into the changing room. Harry looked over at Finn, who was sitting with his suit. "Did Abigail finally say yes?"

"As a matter of fact, she did lad."

Harry sat up in surprise. "She did?!"

"Why are you surprised?"

"Well you're you, I wouldn't think a girl like that would want to talk to a guy like you,"

"Believe it, lad, I got a date with Abigail and by the end of the night, she will be my girlfriend."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't rush things, Finn,"

"I won't lad," Soon Micheal walked out of the changing room in a simple black suit.

"How's this one?"

"Better but turn around, we don't want to make your rear end look too big,"

Micheal rolled his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. "I think I might get this one,"

"Alright, your turn Harry," The Ravenclaw sighed and stood up. He walked over to the racks and grabbed a white suit and black pants.

"You're going with the white, lad?" Harry rolled his eyes and stepped into the changing room. He took off his shirt and instantly looked at the deep red mark. He smiled at the thought and touched the mark. He bit his lip and smiled. He put on the suit and looked at himself.

The jacket was a white jacket with black trim and he quickly tied the bow tie. He changed into the pants and then walked out of the room.

He looked at his friends who both wore surprised looks. "Wow, I did not expect it to look that good on you," Finn stated in shock.

"I think we found the one for you, mate," Micheal added. Harry chuckled and looked back at himself in the mirror.

"_Yeah, this is the one,"_

* * *

(Christmas morning)

Fleur slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her ceiling. It was Christmas. It was the day of the ball. A wide smile came on her face and she looked over at her dress, which she had laid out on her chair.

The young woman sat up and stretched her back. She looked at her front door and to her surprise there were four boxes. Her Christmas presents. The phone she had on her nightstand suddenly rang and she quickly picked up. She had to hold the phone back so she doesn't go deaf.

"_MERRY CHRISTMAS!" _

"_For Heaven's sake, Marie, it is seven in the morning, why are you yelling?" _

"_It's not every day you get to wish your best friend a Merry Christmas. This year I got you a Christmas present," _

"_You didn't have to. Wait how did you send it to me?" _

"_Oh, I just gave it to your maman to send it to you," _

"_Awe, well thank you, I promise to get you something," _

"_No need, just tell me how your date goes tonight. You did tell me there is a dance tonight right?" _

"_Yeah, that's right," _

"_Well tell me how that goes but as much as I would love to keep talking, I have to go, my brother is opening his gifts soon. Byyyyeee,"_ She hung up the phone quickly. Fleur chuckled and placed the phone down. She climbed out of bed and headed over to her gifts. She picked up a small box that was from her parents.

She opened it quickly and it was a diamond necklace with a note.

_**Shine bright tonight darling- maman and papa **_

Fleur smiled brightly and moved on to the next one. Which was from her sister. She opened the gift slowly and found out it was a stuffed bear. She placed it on her desk. The young woman grabbed the next box, which was covered in bright green wrapping paper. She noted that it was light. It was from Marie. She read the card quickly and rolled her eyes at the thought

_**For that special someone **_

She opened the box and inside of it was a pair of lingerie. Fleur felt a blush coming at the thought and quickly closed the box. She laughed softly to herself and set the box aside. She reached for the last gift and was surprised it was from Harry.

The French woman felt her heart skipped a beat. She opened the box and inside of it was his scarf. She picked up the blue and silver scarf and held it close to her. She can smell his scent on it and it made her feel safe. She smiled widely. She noted that inside the box was a note.

_**Meet me in the first place we met – Harry **_

The young woman quickly got changed into her winter clothes and wrapped the scarf around her. She quickly made her way out to the first place they met.

* * *

Harry quickly dodged the snowball that was thrown towards his face. He returned the favor but missed. The young man hid behind a wall made out of snow and quickly formed a snowball. He stood up and was instantly met with a hail of snowballs.

His vision was blinded and he threw caution into the wind and chucked the snowball. The voice he heard was not the one he expected. He cleared his vision and looked at his friends who all had looks of fears on their faces as Harry turned his head towards the direction he threw the snowball. He felt a rush of fear when he realized it was the most beautiful girl in the world.

She wore a very surprised look. The young man looked over the Irishman and saw him mouthed _"You are a dead man," _

To everybody's surprised. She picked up a snowball and threw it back at Harry. She nailed him right in the face. The Ravenclaw chuckled grabbed another snowball and threw it back at her, but he missed. She ran behind the snow wall opposite of him and before he knew it. Everybody joined their snowball fight.

It lasted for a while before everyone was tired and covered in snow. They all sat down on the wall and caught their breath.

"Harry, I would never expect that your girl is a better snowball fighter than you," Finn stated in between breaths.

"Surprised me too," The young man stated as he shot her a dirty look.

She just shot him a sly smile. "I don't play games, monsieur,"

"Clearly," Micheal chuckled. "Oh, Fleur, this is Finn. He is the last part of our idiot trio," The young man waved at the beauty and she just smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you. So you're the girl that's been stealing our Harry from us every night?"

Harry watched as Fleur rolled her eyes. "I zink 'e 'as spent enough time wiz you,"

Finn looked at Harry and chuckled. "She's a catch Harry," The Irishman looked at his watch and climbed off the wall. Now if you excuse me, I have to go get ready for the dance. You lads and laddie should do so as well,"

"Yeah, I agree with him," Micheal added as he climbed off the all as well. "Well, hopefully, we see you tonight Fleur," Harry watched as the two walked away. He felt Fleur rested her head on his shoulders. He looked down at her and noticed his scarf.

"You wore it,"

She looked at him and he felt his heart stopped at how much her eyes sparkled in the snow. "Of course I did. I just feel bad zat I didn't get you a present,"

"Time with you is enough,"

She hugged hug arm and kissed his cheek. "Was a snowball fight really what you 'ad plan?"

Harry chuckled. "Not really, but it just happened and you got caught in the middle. Sorry about that," She kissed him on the cheek once more.

"Don't be, I 'ad a lot of fun,"

"Well, we should get ready for the dance," The young woman nodded and climbed off the wall. Harry followed shortly after. She grabbed his hand and kissed him softly.

"See you later," with that she walked off. Harry smiled and walked away.

* * *

Harry walked slowly down the stair into the common area in the Ravenclaw tower. He made quick adjustments to his suit and when he reached the bottom of the stairs. He noticed everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

He ignored it and kept walking. He could hear some people talking about him though. Mostly girls. To his surprised the last person he expected to be dressed up walked up to him.

"Good evening Harry," Luna stated in her signature tone of voice.

"Evening, I thought you said you weren't going to the dance," Harry noted that once Luna did her hair and got dressed up, she looked really pretty. She was wearing a yellow dress and earrings that seemed to be made out of corkscrews. Her gray eyes stood out the most, however.

"I didn't want to but I have to this for a friend,"

"Who's the friend if you don't mind me asking?"

"It is your brother. He did not have a date so I did him a favor and agreed to go as friends," she stated with no inflection in her voice.

"Well, that's nice of you,"

"It is no big deal, by the way, you look very handsome tonight Harry,"

"Thank you, Luna, you look very pretty yourself,"

"You are too kind. Oh, before I forget, I got you this," The young Ravenclaw reached into her bag and handed him a small box. "Merry Christmas, Harry,"

"Luna, you didn't have to. I didn't get you anything,"

"It is fine, I do not expect a present back. I just thought it would make your outfit look better tonight. Open it,"

The young man opened the box and inside were silver cuff lings in the shape of eagles. He smiled at the thought. "Thank you, Luna," He removed the cuff lings and placed them on the sleeves of his suit. Harry looked at the young girl and smiled. She smiled back and surprisingly hugged him, He returned it back in full. She pulled back and he smiled. Harry cleared his throat and bowed down to her night. "Ms. Lovegood, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the ball tonight?"

Harry watched as a shocked look came on her face and he could hear the sound of surprised gasp surrounded him. She smiled. "I would like that," He stood up and offered him her arm. She placed her arm through his and the pair made their way down to the main hall.

As they walked through the hall, Harry noted that everyone was dressed up all nice and everyone seemed to be very excited for the night.

"Are you nervous about tonight, Harry?"

"Why would I be?"

"You are the date to the most desired girl in the school,"

Harry chuckled. "She's just a normal girl, Luna. Like you and everyone else in this school,"

"She is normal to you, Harry?"

"Yes, she isn't perfect, she might be beautiful, she might be a champion but at the end of the day she is just a normal girl,"

The young Ravenclaw didn't say much. The pair eventually made it to the stairs that lead to the Great Hall. Harry found his friends quickly and looked around for Adrian. He caught them quickly. "Well, I think this is where we go our separate ways,"

Luna nodded. "Thank you for escorting me, Mr. Potter," Harry bent down and kissed her on the cheek. She returned the kiss.

"Have a good night, Ms. Lovegood," the pair went to their respective groups. Harry noticed that Finn was with Abigail and Micheal was with the last person he expected. Laura.

"Look who finally decided to join us," Finn stated in a happy tone. "Have you met my lovely date?" he stated as he motioned to Abigail,"

Harry smiled at the girl. "Good to see you Abi,"

The black-haired girl smiled back at him. "Likewise Harry, you look handsome,"

"Thank you," the young man leaned in into her ears "By the way, you can go better than Finn."

The Ravenclaw chuckled. "I get that a lot, but I am happy I said yes," Harry leaned back and chuckled.

He looked over at his friend and shot him a sly smile. "She's a keeper,"

"Where's your date, mate?" Micheal asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. She is probably still getting ready. Harry looked at his friends and they all were looking at something behind him. The young man turned around and time seemed to slow down.

Walking towards him was Fleur. To Harry, she has never looked more breathtaking. She was wearing a silver dress that hung loosely off her shoulders. Her hair was curled up, their eyes locked and she smiled at him. His heart skipped more beats and he had to muster the strength to walk towards her.

Time seemed to slow down and the whole world seemed to be focused on just the two of them at the moment. She soon walked up close to him and he bowed down.

"Good evening madame,"

"Bonsoir monsieur,"

"May I escort you this evening?" he reached out his hand for her.

"Oui," She took it and he stood up tall and proud. He offered his arm and she took it without a second thought. The pair walked over to his group of friends and everyone seemed to be dumbstruck. Abigail was the first to speak up.

"I love your dress," A bright smile came onto Fleur's face.

"Merci,"

McGonagall's voice suddenly appeared. "Champions, can you please line up please?"

Fleur looked at Harry and smiled. "That's our cue." He smiled back. Harry looked at his mate and nodded. "It's your time, mate," The Irishman nodded and offered his arm to his date. The two champions and their date lined up with the rest. It was at this moment that Harry noticed that Krum was with a familiar face. Hermione.

Harry looked behind him and noticed that Neville was with Ginny Weasley. The youngest Weasley at the school. The doors opened and the champions walked into the hall. Elegant music started playing and Harry soon found himself to be the first peoples to dance on the floor. He took all the training he got from Luna and Fleur and tried his best not to mess up.

The young man can see the young woman in front of him trying not to laugh. "Just stay calm 'Arry, you're doing great," The champions danced for a while before everyone else soon joined in. Everyone slowed down and it gave Harry time to catch his breath.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought,"

"Yes, you only stepped on my toes three times instead of ten," Fleur teased.

"Did I?"

"I am only teasing you, you did great," the young man spun his date around and held her close. "Please do not do zat, I 'ate very 'eels,"

"Well, now you are almost as tall as me,"

"Don't worry, I still know 'ow to make your knees weak,"

"Oh, do tell how?"

"Zat is for later," Harry didn't say anything and kissed the young woman. A kiss she returned. The dancing soon stopped and every was asked to be seated for dinner. Harry pulled out the chair for his date before sitting down. He was seated with Fleur and the other champions.

"Little Harry has finally grown up to be a perfect gentleman," Abigail teased. The young man rolled his eyes. Everyone looked at Dumbledore and noticed him speaking into the plate and his food of choice appeared. Everyone got the idea and ordered their food.

Everyone at his table was eating and chatting. The girls were talking about their dresses and Finn and Neville were talking about the tournament. Harry looked around the table and noticed Krum was looking at him.

"Can I help you?" The Ravenclaw asked softly.

"You arrre Harrry Potter?" he asked in a heavily accented voice.

"Uh, yeah I am," he responded in a hesitant tone.

"You arrre famous chaser of Hogvarrrts," A collective grown from girls could be heard. Harry and Finn chuckled at this fact.

"Lad, he is the best chaser in the history of our school. He has scored the most points and he has helped win more championships then anyone else,"

"Arrre you going to national team?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I haven't really thought about it all that much,"

"Well if you join, just know I would be rooting for France," Fleur added in. Harry shot her a surprised look.

"Wow, I thought you would be more supportive than that,"

"Oh, I am, just my country comes first before you," Fleur winked and smiled. Harry rolled his eyes and went back to talking to the famous seeker. Dinner soon finished and everyone had their desserts.

The Weird Sisters soon started and everyone started dancing on the floor. Harry managed to slip away to get some drinks for him and Fleur. As he made his way to the drinks table, he noticed Laura standing there by herself.

The Ravenclaw walked up to her and she looked at him in the eyes before he said anything. "I didn't expect you to be here with Micheal. He stated as he grabbed two glasses of butterbeer.

"I needed a date and him and I were getting pretty close,"

"So you are here as just friends. Where did he go then?"

The Hufflepuff shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I think he went off to talk to Krum or something. I don't really care," He noted that she was too busy watching something in the distance. Harry turned his head and noticed Finn and Abigail were dancing in the crowd.

"Ah, I see,"

"Look at that Harry, she's all over him and he's all over her,"

Harry took a sip of his drink. "Well I'm not sure but that's what happens when you are, you know dates," he stated sarcastically.

"You're no help Harry,"

"What do you want me to do? He is his own person. He can do whatever he wants," Laura stayed quiet for a moment. Harry took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine. If you want him so bad, talk to him."

"But he's already with Abigail and she's everything I'm not,"

"Look, it doesn't matter what you are, if you feel like you like him that much, talk to him. Whatever he says, you will have to live with,"

"Fine," Harry turned away and walked back to Fleur. Who was still sitting at the dinner table. When he got back, she looked at him and smiled.

"'Ey, what took you so long?" he placed the drinks down and she took a quick sip.

"I had to talk to someone about something,"

"Well, did you get eet solved?"

"More or less,"

The young woman chuckled and leaned on his shoulders. "Zis 'as been a very nice night,"

Harry leaned his head on hers. "Yeah, it has been," Harry looked around the room and noticed his brother sitting alone. Luna was dancing with the crowd. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"My brother," he motioned towards his brother.

"Go talk to 'im,"

"Do you care that I leave you again?"

"Just be back before zee slow dance," Harry smiled and stood up. They shared a quick kiss before he walked over to his brother.

As he got closer, Adrian didn't seem to notice him. He sat down next to him and looked forward. "She's pretty isn't she?"

Adrian looked at him and then looked at Luna. "Yeah, she is,"

"Why don't you go dance with her?"

"I tried, I just can't get anything with her. She is hard to talk to,"

Harry chuckled at the thought. "Yeah, Luna is a unique one,"

"I don't get Harry, why can't I be like you. Tall, handsome, good at sports, smart. I'm nothing,"

The older Potter chuckled. "You realize I was only 170cm when I was your age right? Look Adrian, you can't compare yourself to me. I am a seventh year, you are a fourth year. You have your whole life ahead of you," Adrian kept quiet. "Look, I know things have been hard ever since dad disappeared. But you need to know that I love you and Rose okay. I would do anything to protect you guys. I will be the first to admit that I haven't been the best when it comes to taking you guys but I would do anything to protect you guys. I hope you realize that,"

The younger Potter look at his brother and gave a soft smile. "I know Harry, and I'm sorry for being so hard to deal with,"

The Ravenclaw placed his arm around his brother and smiled. "Now, go get her," Adrian smiled widely and stood up. Harry watched as he confidently over to the younger Ravenclaw. He smiled brightly as the two started dancing together.

"I guess eet went well," Fleur stated as she came into view.

"Yeah, it did,"

"Well, I'm 'appy for you," she hugged his arm and looked out into the crowd with him. The Weird Sisters stopped playing their normal rock focused music and switched to slow dance music. Harry stood up and turned towards the French woman. He reached his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?"

She smiled and grabbed his hand. He led her to the dance floor and two started slow dancing with the crowd. The pair locked eyes and neither were willing to look away.

"'Arry, zere iz somezing I wanted to say,"

"Hmm,"

"I, I just wanted to say zat I am glad zat I met you and zat you are in my life. I am glad z-" Harry pulled her in for a kiss and she deepened the kiss.

"You know, you talk too much sometimes," the young woman smiled and leaned into his chest. He rests his head on hers and the pair just enjoyed the music.

* * *

**AN: Surprised, I didn't quit on this story. I was just lazy and didn't want to write. Nothing else to say thank you for reading **


End file.
